


Pretty Boy

by MissGillette



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brief Transphobic Slurs, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Ganon/Zelda, Past Underage, Prostitution, Verbal Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGillette/pseuds/MissGillette
Summary: After a john cuts up Link's face, Zelda takes their horrible life into her hands and overthrows the pimp of the whorehouse. She wants a better life for Link, and the reappearance of an old friend might be Link's ticket to ride.





	1. Sit in His Lap and Call Him "Sir"

**Author's Note:**

> No underage sex in this. It's all mentioned in the past. Zelda and Link are 16 when they run away from home and are caught up in all this mess. The only written, described sex in this is between Ganon and Link, and Link is 19, actually. So if the "Past Underage" tag scared you, don't worry. You won't be reading it, I only tag it as a warning.
> 
> The ending to this story was supposed to be waaaay different. But I wanted it done OTL So I tapped out and wrote it how you'll read it instead. Didn't have the drive to pump out 10k more of this story lol.
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com)

They're sixteen when they meet Yuga. Silky robe over his shoulders and dramatic makeup on his face, he dubs them “Pretty Girl” and “Pretty Boy.” How creative, Link thinks with an eye roll. They share a room, which is convenient for Zelda, since she has no intention of allowing Link to give his body away like the rest of the boys and girls trapped in this whorehouse. It was this or starve. But still, Link wishes Zelda would let him help carry the burden. It shouldn’t be her donning the role of Pretty Girl  **and** Pretty Boy. No matter what Link says or does, though, she ushers him out of their room when men and women come calling for either. As twins, identical in almost every way even down to the penises between their legs, no one can tell the difference. And the patrons are content even when they lie with Pretty Girl and find out just how pretty she is. Until one night, right around the time they turn eighteen and everything becomes a day-to-day thing. Yuga specializes in teenagers, mostly. He has no need for a pair of adults in his whorehouse. But that thought flies from Link’s mind when Zelda’s shrill screams gallop down the hall and into his ear.

The floorboards are nothing to him as he races down the hall to their room. He spends his time out of their room in a parlor near the grand staircase that twists towards the ground floor. He’d only heard her because of the paranoia that always chills his heart when Zelda is on the arm of some stranger and one of them kicks the door shut. Link undoes such a deed by ramming his shoulder into the door until the lock gives. Zelda cowers on her elbows and feet as the man who had picked her wields a knife on weak ankles. He bobs and weaves above her, jabbing the knife at her while mumbling lowly to himself. Those bloodshot, watery eyes don’t even flinch towards Link when the door bangs open. No, the john only has eyes full of fury and disgust aimed at Zelda. He’d ripped her nightgown in a few places while pawing at her, right before he’d discovered something he hadn’t wanted.

“Twisted little fucker,” he slurs and stumbles, free hand flying out to steady him. “You think you’re funny, huh?! ‘Pretty Girl’ my ass, you little freak. I’ll make a girl out of you. Come here!”

Before the shine and edge of that blade even flinches towards Zelda again, Link slams into the john’s stomach. They tumble to the floor, huffing and yelling at each other. Zelda’s screams renew at the first lick of blade across Link’s face. His hands fly up as the john shoves him on his back and drunkenly swipes the blade at him. Most of the steel opens skin on his forehead, his cheeks. The metal bites across the bridge of Link’s button nose, and his eyes drown from the blood. The knife slips from the john’s hand in all the chaos. Link seizes the chance to defend himself and slaps a hand out for the discarded weapon. When he finds it, he roars, blind and deafened by blood, and stabs the knife into the body on top of him. Zelda screams harder, begging for someone to help. Feet stampede down the hall, probably other whores coming to their sister’s call. But Link doesn’t hear much over the pain burning in cuts along his hands and the blood pooling in his ears. His heart thunders behind his eyes, and he’d cry if he could. But Zelda is safe. If he lives, these wounds will heal. As long as Zelda is safe, nothing matters.

It’s the same thought that chants through Link’s head like a prayer when he’s released from the hospital and sent to bed by Zelda. He’s more fortunate now than ever that she plays both their parts, brings in all the money they hand over to Yuga when he comes to collect. Not that he knows the truth, either. Zelda has to drag herself away from his side and use an empty room when she can’t put off clients any longer. She hasn’t left him alone since he’d returned. And now, he takes time to sit up from the stiff bed that’s his and shuffle towards the vanity mirror attached to the dresser they share. He sits in the seat Zelda had used to put on some makeup to hide the purple bruises under her eyes. She hasn’t slept much since that john had cut him up, slept even less once Yuga had given his opinion on the whole matter.

“No one wants to fuck a ghastly little thing like him.” He’d smirked at them sitting in the hospital with Link’s face bandaged and stitched in a few places. “I hope you’re ready to return to the street, Pretty Boy. You’re not so pretty anymore.”

The backs and palms of Link’s hands weren’t spared from the knife, either. He’d almost had a finger cut off in the mayhem. The john had died from his wounds, kicked into the street and left to rot by their fellow whores who had charged in to save them. They’d spared what little money they could to buy Link a few things, mostly candy. But now, Link sits in front of the big mirror in their room and stares at his torn face. Yuga had been right. Ghastly is one way to describe him, now. Link’s fingers tremble as he pets over the bandages and stitches crossing his face. Huge, blue eyes stare back at him as he tears up. But he hadn’t lost one or both during the fight. The areas surrounding his eyes are mostly intact. The only messy spot there is a cut that had torn up one of his eyebrows, the right one. The doctor who’d discharged him said the hair should grow back, except where scar tissue will grow. Link doesn’t care. Well, he cares a little bit. He’d been pretty enough to take on Zelda’s burden if she ever needed him. But now…

Covering his mouth with a hand, Link muffles his little sobs that way. The knife had avoided his lips, too. He cries harder when the thought pops into his head that at least men could still use that part of him. They wouldn’t have to look at his scared face for that. Link chokes up more while trying to cobble together a plan of action. He can’t leave Zelda here. If Yuga kicks him out because no one asks for Pretty Boy anymore, he won’t have a choice. There must be some sad, lonely man who would still fuck him, right? Link aggravates his stitches by rubbing at his tears with the heels of his palms. Only the middle of his palms, above his thumbs, had suffered from the knife. The most delicate area of his face now is the cut that had narrowly missed his eyes. At a steep slant starting at the inside edge of his left eyebrow, the knife had cut diagonally down the bridge of his nose and into his cheek under his right eye. That one he won’t touch. He just hopes it heals smoothly and evenly.

Yuga’s form appearing in the mirror, leaning into the door jam with his arms crossed, spooks Link out of his melancholy. There are a few, errant tears still making a run for his jaw, but he doesn’t bother to wipe them away. His big eyes watch Yuga smirk in the mirror before he shoves himself into the room. It’s quiet up here for a whorehouse. The building is old with thick walls, space between those walls to buffer sound. But Yuga’s footsteps fall like a tomb door slamming shut. Link’s shoulders hunch around his downturned ears as he cowers under that cruel stare. Yuga’s hands with slim fingers tangled in multiple, gold rings cup his shoulders and force them level. His fingertips dig into the triangular void of Link’s collarbones. Link resists flinching and gasping for as long as he can stand it. But Yuga drags the pained yelp out of him he'd wanted eventually.

Leaning down so that their heads are even, Yuga’s dark eyes stare at his face while he says with a smile, “Look at that hideous face, my goodness. I can barely look at you.”

Link bites the inside of his cheek and immediately regrets it when he tugs on some stitches.

“At least your sister is still pretty, even if she is getting up there in age. I still have a use for her.”

“Please,” Link rasps out. “Don't.”

Yuga sneers at him in the mirror before ripping his hands away. He shoves Link forward in the process, knocking the air out of him when his chest strikes the vanity. Wheezing and irritating his face stitches by wincing, Link struggles to watch Yuga stalk back towards the hallway. He doesn’t want to cry in front of their pimp, but that’s all he manages to do. Link considers for a brief moment of falling to his knees and begging the gaunt man to let him stay. He has to protect Zelda and be there for her. Her life is nothing but strife because of him. Link twists at the hip with his arms still hugging himself, ready to beg Yuga like he’d planned. But the man regards Link with a cool stare and narrow eyes.

“Tomorrow. I want you out.”

Of course Link confesses all this to Zelda when she returns later. He begs her to go bathe first, to wash the things she’d had to do away and be clean again. But she takes him by the upper arms and nearly shakes him when his words crumble under a sob.

“What happened?”

“Tomorrow,” he blurts out, lip caught between his teeth as he tries to stop crying. All this sobbing hurts his healing wounds. “Yuga said… I have to leave. Tomorrow.”

When Zelda says nothing to that, Link sucks in his agony and glances up at her through his bangs. Her hands are gentle at his shoulders. Her face is smoothed out like she’s asleep. He’s never seen her so calm before. Sucking in a breath, Zelda lets it out slowly through her teeth. Link just watches it all, the play of emotions waving over her face faster than he can catch. Zelda’s hands slip up his arms to cup his shoulders. It’s a softer hold than Yuga had used, but he still cowers under her hands anyway. Link is about to open his mouth and ask her what to do next. But Zelda repeats her deep in and out breath before opening her eyes. She’s buried a bit of herself, the last remaining piece of light. He almost doesn’t recognize her.

“Stay in our room,” she says with her voice dipping low. “Don’t open the door no matter what you hear.”

Link scrambles at her clean nightgown to try and stop her. But she slips from the room like smoke and shuts the door behind her. Shaking and frantic from the unknown, Link flinches towards the door. But she’d told him not to come out. What is she doing? What could she possible do to change his fate? Face aching from his wounds, Link forces himself to stand from the little seat in front of the vanity. He passes his bed and flops onto Zelda’s. When they’d first come here, they’d pushed the beds together to be closer. But johns questioned why they’d done that, accused them of being up to no good. Yuga had done much the same, threatening to only offer them to the lowliest of scum. He’d been afraid to even hug her for a little while after that. It was bad enough when Yuga spat scathing remarks at Zelda and her body whenever the chance came up. He’d only stopped when she’d started turning in more money that every other whore in the house. Link clings to her pillow and throws her blanket over his head. Before… When they’d lived at home, it hadn’t been grand. Every day had been a struggle. Not like it is here, where they’ve been waiting for Yuga to drop this bomb on them.

A thump and the bellow of a man from the floor below startles Link on Zelda’s bed. He whips the cover off his head and stares at the door. Ears twitching to pick up more sounds, Link sits still enough to feel his heart thunder behind his eyes. The whorehouse is silent. Link deafens himself with how hard he breathes, so he sucks in air shallowly through his mouth. But even then, there’s nothing. The tension that had wound up tight in Link’s shoulders dissipates some the longer the silence drags on. Link is on the verge of lying back down and hiding in Zelda’s bed when the door handle twists. Link clutches the blanket around him, unsure of who stands on the other side of the door.

Zelda is. Or at least someone who looks like her, just covered in blood. She doesn’t look at him as she steps on silent toes to their dresser. Even her hair is spattered in blood. A clean nightgown is her target, and she yanks one out before shoving the drawer back in. Link’s mouth hangs open even though it hurts to let his jaw drop like this. He stares at her for so long that his eyes dry up, and he has to blink a few times to spread tears around. But still, she says nothing to him and doesn’t look at him while leaving the room and shutting the door behind her again. Link cowers under all the silence and finally ducks back under the covers. He lies on his left side to face the door, even though most of his stitches and wounds are on that side. Link leaves just his forehead and eyes uncovered so that he’ll know the moment Zelda steps back into the room. But wherever she’s gone to now, she stays there longer than Link can stay awake. Her gentle, clean hand petting his hair startles him awake some time later. The sun had been setting when she’d returned covered in blood. Now, night has set deeply over the world. Even the traffic outside is quiet.

“Everything will be all right now, Link. Go back to sleep.”

She kisses his hair and tucks her blanket tighter around his body. Link watches with wide, frightened eyes as she takes the three or so steps that separate their beds. She's clean, spotless like the blood had been a dream. The ruined nightgown is gone, too, probably banished to the trash. Link curls up tighter on his left side and watches Zelda step slowly, quietly around their room. There’s a lamp in the corner since the bulbs in the ceiling fan light above them have long burned out. With a click and a twist of her wrist, the lamp shuts off and plunges them into darkness. As Link’s eyes adjust, drawing in ambient light from outside, he follows her careful steps back to his bed. She climbs in with barely a sound, only the slide of the blanket over the sheets and her skin breaking that thick silence. The house is still quiet like before, only the quiet carries something foreboding with it. What had she done? Whose blood had covered her in a gory spray? Link shivers under Zelda’s blanket and stares at her back as she too curls up on her left side. Twins until their last breath, he supposes. Link bottles a tremor and a hiccup as his eyes burn in the dark. What atrocity had he made her commit this time? Sleep doesn’t come easily to Link, and he watches Zelda’s back until he succumbs to dreams.

There's a flurry of activity the next morning. One of the whores had found Yuga dead in the alley behind their building. She doesn't repeat the mutilation done to him, only admits she recognized him because whoever had cut his head off had left it in his lap. They're all gathered in the parlor downstairs, pictures of them hanging in the walls like a macabre family room. Link's eyes fly immediately to Zelda, who stands next to him. Her face is blank like it had been last night. One of her hands drifts up to his shoulder to squeeze it. That's the only comfort she offers to him before approaching the center of the circle their fellows whores had made around the one speaking. All eyes turn to his sister now, and not all of them friendly. Zelda ushers the discoverer back to the congregation around them before eyeing the crowd, turning her head this way and that to gather everyone's attention. Link holds himself around his stomach as he tries to deny Zelda's deeds. It should have been him. If only she'd asked, he'd kill for her again. Her green-blue eyes land on him last, and the briefest smile flashes on her stony face. But it's there and gone in an instant. Again, she becomes someone else.

“I did it. I killed that bastard last night.”

Someone with a less than friendly gaze crosses their arms over their chest and bites out, “Why?”

Zelda shrugs. “Why not? He deserved it.”

That draws out a murmur of agreement from the whores, even the one who'd spoken against Zelda. But they're not finished.

“So what now, Pretty Girl? What the fuck are we supposed to do without him?”

Zelda lifts an eyebrow at them like she's speaking to an imbecile.

“Run the whorehouse ourselves, of course.”

Link glances at the other boys and girls around them. Many of them aren't so sure about this. No one glares at Zelda anymore, but they aren't on her side. Licking his lips, Link shuffles forward and gathers his weak voice to speak.

“But… How? Once word gets out that… that he's dead, won't someone come and take his place?”

“Maybe,” Zelda says gently, more so than she'd use on anyone else. “But I have that covered. I'll run the whorehouse.”

The first naysayer scowls and calls out, “And what the hell do you know about running a whorehouse?”

“It can't be that hard,” Zelda bites back, finally fed up with them. “Yuga was fucking up behind our backs, bleeding money like he bled when I killed him.” She's a little wild now, and everybody shuts up while her voice fills the parlor. “Anybody could do this better than him! Aren't you tired of accepting any john he threw your way? Aren't you tired of them beating on you?” Breathing hard, she eyes them all again, still unhinged a tiny bit. “We can do this ourselves. I know a few people who would help me figure out the business end. Do you guys trust me?”

They might be envious of her, just because of her position on the top as highest earner. But no one else steps forward to take up the burden. Only one timid boy offers an alternative, and his voice is even softer than Link's.

“Can't we just… leave?”

Zelda shrugs again.

“Go ahead.” She waves a hand to the giant front door, currently locked from last night. “Door’s right there.”

Stunned silence is the crowd’s response. Leave? Leaving was always a death sentence, since Yuga only kicked older whores out or ones like Link who weren't up to his standards. They all glance at each other, trading looks caught between horror and hope.

“But,” Zelda’s voice interrupts the mild panic she'd sparked. “Do any of you know how to do anything else? Have any of you ever had a real job? Have any of you finished school?”

That snuffs out their dreams of escape. He and Zelda are educated, but he knows some of these whores barely read, maybe know how to write their names and that's it. Yuga used their illiteracy to control those he could. Link isn't even sure if Zelda had managed to steal any papers from their parents proving their identities. You tend to need that sort of thing in the real world, right? Link doesn't know anymore. He and Zelda haven't been here long. Maybe three years? They're a lucky pair compared to some of these whores. Some of them truly don't know anything else. And it shows on their faces as their crippling reality sort of dawns on them.

“That's what I thought. I won't make anyone stay if they don't want to. But we can make this work.” She's begging them now, and Link hopes they listen to her. “We don't have to let men who beat on us in here, spit on us, and all the other things they do. We don't have to take that anymore. And if you'd rather be more like an escort, then fine. Just…”

Zelda falls silent for a moment to collect herself. She has everyone in the palm of her hand already. Link sees it in their faces, some hope coming back. He waits on his toes like everyone else for Zelda to speak again.

“Just work with me, guys. We can do this. Please? Won't you try?”

That had all happened about a year ago. Link still can't believe how many of them stayed, how many cooperated with Zelda and the new way of doing things. He doesn't miss much about the old days. He misses sharing a room with Zelda, but otherwise nothing else. He's just glad she didn't try to force him to leave. Of course she'd begged him to leave the whorehouse, to make something of himself. She knows he isn't made for things like this. It's why she'd carried his weight these past years and took johns under his name. But Link puts his foot down for the first time in his life and refuses to leave. He won't leave her here. He wouldn't when Yuga had threatened to kick him out and he won't now that Zelda runs everything. It's all gone so smoothly, and he just wants to be here for her. They only have each other. She’d only agreed to keep him if he just did errands for her, helped out in the casino downstairs she'd started. She hadn't wanted her innocent brother resorting to the kinds of things she'd done to get them this far. He's still never had sex with anyone, and she wants him to enjoy it when the time comes. She thinks perhaps the time for him to move on, to distance himself from all the ugliness, arrives when a rumor catches her ear.

The john she'd kept close to her heart because of his gentle, lover-like ways has returned to the city. And his return gives Zelda an idea.

-

There's a commotion in the front parlor where Link usually finds himself on Friday nights. He usually sticks around the coat check and helps the attendant there. But there's a crowd of people pouring in from the street, all surrounding one man. Link peeks out from the coat check window to get in his share of ogling. It's not just a man, but a Gerudo. And a hulking one at that. He stands a few heads above everyone else, face caught in a pleasant smile that ends at his eyes. They're not unfriendly eyes, but there's a purpose lying there in them. This man has come to their little house for something specific. Link doesn't recall ever seeing him, but that sloping nose and red hair seem distantly familiar. His voice fills the room like no one else is here, like the room is too small for that rich sound. The Hylians around the newcomer all clamor for his attention, but his gaze focuses on the grand staircase that leads up. Link catches his deep voice murmuring Zelda’s name, questioning her whereabouts. Once the parlor is clear as someone leads him to her office, Link slips out of the coat check and follows them.

The room next to Zelda’s office is a tiny closet they use to store brooms and mops. It has a sink in there too, but the pipes had long ago rusted shut. It still smells like mildew in here, but Link stomachs it to shove himself into the back of the dark closet. Link presses his ear to the wall. This is one of the few places in the old whorehouse where rooms share a true wall. There's dead space between most of the rooms. This unique part of the house allows Link to listen in on Zelda’s conversation. A pang of guilt sours his stomach, but he's too curious about the Gerudo to keep his nose out of it. He's surprised to hear Zelda gasp when the door opens and the man steps inside. Link readies himself to crash through the wall or storm back to the front of the closet to save her. But Zelda’s joyful laughter races on the heels of that gasp, and he stops himself. Zelda’s feet pound on the lush rug in her office before she laughs even louder, happy calls joined by the deep chuckle of the Gerudo. She squeals a bit before the room quiets. Link bites his lower lip, wishing he could see what's going on

“I thought I'd heard a rumor that someone saw you in Castle Town,” Zelda sighs. “I didn't want to believe it until you came here, though.”

“I had to come back,” the Gerudo says lowly. “You weren't the only one hearing rumors. What the hell happened here, Zelda? I'm gone a year and everything is standing on its head around here. Not that I don't love what you've done with the place, but…”

They shuffle about the room, probably taking seats. Link wonders if Zelda is behind her desk, or if they're sharing the couch near the fireplace. The scent of a match strike reaches his nose through the thin wall, and Link scowls to think Zelda is smoking again. She'd promised to stop…

“You remember Pretty Boy, right? My brother?”

A deep sigh scratches out of the Gerudo’s chest before he drawls, “What about him?”

“Well, a little over a year ago, Link stopped a john from stabbing me. And the guy cut up his face, making him ‘not-so-pretty anymore’ as Yuga put it.”

She recounts it all with such a chill in her voice that Link shivers.

“Goddess… Is he all right?”

“He is. But Yuga didn't think so. He threatened to turn Link back to the streets. So…” Zelda pauses, and Link imagines her shrugging like she hadn't murdered him. “I did away with him and took over. And now we're here, talking about it.”

A long, harsh breath rushes out of the Gerudo’s mouth as he collects himself. Link presses harder to the wall, wishing he could be there with them.

“Zelda, that's incredible. I'm… happy that things are better for you. You know that's all I've ever wanted, for you to be happy.”

“I am. But now you know the whole story. Will you be staying in Castle Town for long this time?”

Richness slips into his voice again as he drawls, “Probably. I haven’t seen you in so long.”

“I don't do that anymore,” she snaps, almost insulted.

Her tone sucks all the velvet out of that deep voice.

“I'm sorry, Zelda. I didn't mean—”

“It's okay, it's fine,” she sighs. She pauses for a long time, and Link holds his breath in the closet.

Finally, voice subdued, Zelda says, “I didn't mean to snap at you. I was very upset when you left without saying anything. You're the kind of person who could fall out of the world, and I'd never know. I really missed you, Gan.”

“I'm sorry. I didn't intent to leave you for so long. I had to stay away, you know how things are.”

The conversation is winding down. Link feels the trailing end of it whipping closer to them.

“It's fine,” she repeats herself. It’s clearly not, but she says so with a tone of finality in her voice—like a crypt door swinging shut. Her voice travels as she walks around her room, and the chair behind her desk squeaks as her weight falls into it. “Patronize my casino and my people downstairs. You can make up for lost time that way.”

He tries to smooth it over with a chuckle and a pleasantly spoken, “Zelda, really, I’m sorry. I didn't—”

“And I said it was okay,” she says with fake cheer in her voice. “I got over you the moment some cocksucker cut up my brother’s face. His health was more important than whatever we were. I'm over you.”

Thick silence blankets the two of them, probably while they stare each other down. Link bites back a whine, wishing they wouldn't bicker like this. It's obvious to him that there was something between them. Something that had rotted away with distance and time. Maybe this Gan person could have made Zelda happy… He obviously has money. He could have taken her away from this place. Link rests his forehead on the bare wall and closes his eyes, wanting more for Zelda than this.

“All right,” he says at last, finality heavy in the two words. “I could use a drink.”

“Casino is in the underground,” she informs him. Everything is back to business. “Some of my boys and girls are down there, just let them know what you want.”

The couch squeaking and shoes scuffing the rug fill the room for a few seconds. The tension that's risen up since the beginning of the conversation is at the breaking point. A sigh explodes out of the Gerudo’s mouth before he offers a farewell.

“Goodbye, Pretty Girl.”

Link springs into action and jumps over all the rubbish in the closet to make it to the door. He cracks it open just as the man appears in the hallway, cigarette already nudged out of the pack as he shuts Zelda’s door behind him. The Gerudo rubs his free hand over his face, realizing only now the good thing he'd screwed up. Link holds his breath as he watches with one eye while the man sort of deflates on himself. Lighter in hand and lips drawing a cigarette out, he lights the thing before shoving everything back in his pockets. Without so many people crowding around him, Link has a better chance to appreciate the man fully. His suit is black, almost as dark as him, and tailored perfectly. The tie at his throat is red like his hair, but not nearly as long and flowing as the mane draping down his back. It's all kept neat by a ribbon at the nape of his neck. He makes for an impressive sight with that square jaw cut from stone and gold eyes that stare blankly at the wall across from him. He's painfully handsome, but in a sad sort of way right now. Cigarette tucked between two fingers, the Gerudo mutters a low curse before taking off towards the stairs. Link only pushes the closet door open when the thumps of his shoes hitting the old steps echo into his ears. Link pauses outside Zelda’s office and fidgets with his fingers. He tosses a glance at Zelda’s door and nearly trips when it flies open and Zelda is there, looking like she'd expected him.

“I was just coming to look for you.” She arches an eyebrow at him and smirks. “Were you snooping on me again?”

“No!” He squeaks.

She hums, not believing him, and takes his wrist before he escapes. Without a word, Zelda drags him up the stairs and down the hall to his room. Well, it used to be their room. But she sleeps in the room next to her office, closer to the control center of this whole operation. He understands, but that doesn't mean he doesn't miss her. Zelda passes right through his door, releases his wrist, and gestures for him to sit on his bed. He does so with only a tiny bit of hesitation. He trusts her with everything, but after hearing that conversation, he isn't sure  **why** they're in here. Link's suspicions rise even higher when Zelda yanks the drawers in his dresser open and starts digging through his clothes. She mutters to herself while holding a few articles of clothing up. Link doesn't try to leave, since she clearly wants him here. Instead, he fidgets on the bed and watches her discard nearly every piece of clothing she picks up. He's never been one for fancy dress or anything… suggestive. He hadn't needed things like that, because of Zelda. Sure, he has some cute stuff that Zelda had passed on, giving them to him because who throws away perfectly good clothes? Certainly not them a year ago. Zelda gives a triumphant cry just before popping up to her feet and approaching Link with an outfit draped over her arm.

“Put this on.”

She dumps a long-sleeved dress shirt, a pair of high-waist dress pants, and suspenders of all things in his lap. Or are they garters? He doesn't remember. She jumps on her toes a little and twists back to the dresser for one more item: a bow tie. It's red like that Gerudo’s hair, and now Link’s partial suspicions are full suspicions. She just grins as him with her hands on her hips while jerking her head towards the outfit.

“Well, go on.”

Instead of whining, Link nods and does as he's told. There are no secrets between them, but he still turns around while throwing his clothes off. Zelda snorts at his lack of underwear. Link shoots a pout over his shoulder, like this isn't awkward enough without her poking fun at him. She waves him on, and Link huffs while reaching for the shirt first. The buttons are all in their right places, unlike most of his dress shirts like this. He has maybe two others? Again, what use does he have for things other than t-shirts and jeans? Not much. But he puts it all on anyway, although he grumbles and huffs about it the whole time. The pants are next, and Link groans at just how high the waist goes. No wonder he doesn't remember these pants. All his little grunts and complaints amuse Zelda, though. She hides giggles behind her hand while her eyes shine with obvious glee. She's up to something. Link knows that something has to do with him and that Gerudo she'd kicked out of her office. Link tucks the ends of the shirt into his pants and picks up the suspenders. Zelda is at his back in an instant, helping him with them.

“You look so cute like this, brother,” she praises him while smoothing the shoulders of his shirt under the suspenders. “Hand me the bow tie and I'll do that, too.”

Link murmurs, “What's all this for? I thought you didn't want me taking clients?”

“I don't,” she insists immediately. “And you're not. I want to introduce you to an old friend of mine. He just came back into town and could use a cutie like you to cheer him up.”

A little fed up now, Link grumbles under his breath, “Why don't you do it?”

Zelda sighs and freezes behind him. That sigh strikes a chord in Link, and he bows his head in shame. Zelda means everything to him. Doing this for her is nothing compared to what she's done for him. Her hands wander from his shoulders to play with his hair. His hair tie springs free and she gathers the locks up again, discarding some to have a little bit more hair frame his face. Then, she pulls all the locks high on the back of his head and secures his hair with the same tie. Sighing again, Zelda drops her arms to wrap them around his stomach. Somehow, she's an inch or two taller than him. Not that they're giants or anything. Her heavy head rests on his left shoulder, and she sways them on their feet like they're dancing. Regret fills Link up like an overflowing tub, and he covers Zelda's arms around him as an apology. He hadn't meant to be cross. Just… talking to strangers, especially in a room full of loud people, isn't his idea of a good time. Although maybe sitting one-on-one with the Gerudo would be just as bad but in a different way… A sigh blows air across his ear, making it twitch to escape the tickling caress.

“Do this for me, Link. Ganon is a gentle soul. He's not like all the others.”

“He's still a man…”

“Yes,” Zelda sighs, squeezing him for letting him go. “But he's a good one. He's handsome and has a soft spot for cute boys like you. Won't you at least talk to him? Please?”

Link rolls his shoulders to chase her off him.

“Okay.”

Zelda hums, the only sign that she's happy about this, and coaxes Link around by his hips. The palms of her hands flatten any wrinkles in Link's clothes. She steps back after that and judges him with a nod. He tries to slouch to show his displeasure, but Zelda just laughs at him. On her heel, she twists away from him and leaves his room. Link scrambles to follow her after shoving his feet into more appropriate shoes than the sneakers he had on. He catches her halfway down the stairs back to the floor below. She hadn't told him to go to the casino, and he can't just assume that himself. She might suspect that he'd listened in on the conversation. Link won't give himself away. So, Link follows Zelda back to her office. He stands on the other side of her desk as she sits and quickly scribbles out a note on a small square of stationery. His nerves climb up his stomach like vines, and Link fidgets with his fingers while the point of a pen presses ink into paper. If he weren't so nervous, he might find the sound pleasant. But Zelda rips the piece from the pad of paper, folds it in half, and then offers it to Link.

“Give him this. Ganon is in the casino. He's a Gerudo, so look for red hair and probably the biggest guy in the room. Whatever he wants, he gets. Understand? Be good to him.” She flicks the note out of reach when Link tries to take it and shoots him a grin. “Call him ‘sir,’ if you wanna see him blush.”

Blushing himself, Link whines, “Zelda…”

But she jerks the note back toward him, and he takes it like the faithful brother he is. Link gets as far as the doorway to her office before she giggles and throws more teasing words at his back.

“Oh, and sit in his lap. He likes that.”

Link trips into the hallway and barely manages not to fall face-first onto the floor. Zelda cackles behind him. Sure that she can see his red ears from her chair, Link covers them and runs for the stairs. The note she’d written to Ganon is safely in his pocket with no chance of him reading it. Even though the note is probably about him, Link would never betray Zelda’s trust like that. He doesn’t even shove his hands into his pockets to make absolutely sure there’s no temptation. His buddy at the coat check waves to him when Link passes by. Link doesn’t stop to tell him what’s happening. Ganon hadn’t seemed too happy when he’d left Zelda’s office. Just because she’d told Ganon to have fun at the casino doesn’t mean he’s still there. Link hustles down the steps, hand trailing over the banister as he goes. There’s some hired muscle at the door to the underground, but they smile at Link like he’s something precious. Link blushes under the attention and gives them a little nod before slipping into the casino.

There’s a cloud of smoke from cigarettes and other smokables clogging the ceiling. Link ducks his head to try and steer clear of it. The underground is large enough to host a band in a corner—a three-man group with one on piano, another on cello, and a final third on saxophone. Link catches himself bouncing his hips to the beat while he sticks close to a poker table, searching for Ganon. There are tables deeper in the casino that offer a more private setting. Those tables have a high minimum bet, whatever that means. Link doesn’t wander down here of his own volition. He has no idea how to play any of these card games, what a winning roll of the dice is, what matching pictures on a slot machine would earn him. He knows enough to check those secluded tables near the back wall, though. And sure enough, bright red hair fights through the smoke while a scowl on that handsome face appears to Link. Taking the long way around, Link hums and nods to dealers who catch his eyes. But he’s not here for them. Link steps carefully around the crowded tables until he’s within earshot of the table where Ganon sits.

A pretty girl with a round face and inky hair that’s almost purple smirks at Ganon as she exhales smoke in his direction. Her legs are crossed at the knee, and she switches them while teasing him with, “Such a sour face. Cheer up! We haven’t seen you in forever. You can’t really be that cut up over Yuga. He was an ass!”

“I'm not,” Ganon grumbles while throwing down his hand and rubbing the space between his eyes. “It was just a lot to take in on the first day back here. I'm fine.”

The woman with midnight hair catches Link approaching them. He almost freezes, but she grins at him and waggles her thin eyebrows. She almost looks like Zelda…  But Link shakes that thought from his head as he nears Ganon’s elbow. All of Ganon’s friends take notice of him, all giving him appreciative glances. Damn his sister and their similarities. She knows what looks good on her and thus what looks good on him! He might hate these high-waist pants, but they make him look taller. They make his hips bigger somehow, and he wants to hug himself and slouch to hide it. And the suspenders make him boyish and innocent appearing—both of which he is. Zelda had made it out as if Ganon liked that sort—boyish and innocent. Sucking in a steadying breath, Link takes that last step and waits by Ganon’s elbow. Link removes Zelda’s note from his pocket and clasps his hands in front of him, clearing his throat when Ganon still doesn’t notice him.

“Um… Excuse me… Sir?”

Ganon’s head turns to him with the scowl still pulling his lips tight and down. But the moment those desert-gold eyes settle on Link and see exactly who had begged his attention, the expression slips away. The chair Ganon sits in shrieks a little when he scoots out from the table, turning slightly to get a better look at him. Ganon’s friends sputter and chuckle at him while he glances up and down Link's slim figure a few times. Sweat gathers along the back of Link’s neck, and he’s thankful Zelda had tied his hair high on his head. It’s stuffy in the underground with the smoke and so many breathing down here mixing with the natural chill of the place. The damp and cold combine to coax the locks of Link’s hair that hang in front of his ears to curl up a bit and frizz. Link’s right hand, the hand not holding Zelda’s note, flies up to one of the locks and twists it around a finger. Golden eyes follow the twirl of his finger, and Link is quick to whip his hand away. But that moment of weakness where he couldn’t stop fidgeting just draws Ganon’s eyes to his face. It’s too much. Link bites his lower lip as a blush pinks his cheeks and climbs up his ears. Ganon’s friends muffle their noises behind their hands as the Gerudo continues to sit in stunned silence. Link swallows hard and ducks his head, breaking Ganon’s concentration.

“Yes?”

Shoulders hunching, Link unravels his hands long enough to offer Ganon the note.

“The um… The Lady of the house asked me to give this to you… Sir.”

Ganon hums like Link is bothering him. And for a split second, Link falls for it. But there’s a subtle warmth growing brighter in Ganon’s cheeks the longer he stares at Link. Link’s eyes water because of all the cigarette smoke, but he knows a blush when he sees one. Emboldened by Ganon’s response, Link shuffles closer and twitches his hand towards the Gerudo again. Ganon blinks hard at him and finally drops that intense gaze down to the note. Link holds his breath as a huge hand lifts from the card table and reaches for him. Whether Ganon does it deliberately or not Link isn’t sure, but Ganon's fingers graze the back of his hand in the process of taking the note. Ganon’s hand almost completely encompasses Link’s, in fact. The drag of those rough, thick fingers on Link’s skin draws up a shiver despite the stuffiness of the underground.

“Thank you,” Ganon murmurs with a nod.

When Ganon doesn’t dismiss him, Link takes that as a sign to linger. He won't read over Ganon’s massive shoulder and bicep, but he is curious what Zelda wrote. Link thinks he catches sight of his name before closing his eyes. Hands clasped in front of him again, Link shifts his weight from one hip to the other. He wonders what purpose Zelda had for all this. She'd pointed out that Ganon is a “soft soul,” whatever that means, and is not like the other men they've dealt with. Link recalls the john who had turned their lives upside down by cutting up his face. Link tenses on his feet as his mind wanders to what Ganon and his friends think about the scars crossing over his face. They probably don't care. And normally it wouldn't matter to Link. He's used to people ignoring him or not taking in his presence. But Zelda had sent him here for a purpose, and that purpose involves Ganon. So if Ganon is repulsed by him or is unable to look past his scars… Link flushes in shame and bows his head. His stomach twists terribly, like it wants to spring out of his body. The scars raised across his face, given life by a blade, haven't made him feel sick and twisted inside since Yuga had threatened to kick him out and keep Zelda. So caught up is Link in his nerves that he doesn't hear Ganon clearing his throat or catch those golden eyes watching him.

“Hey, cutie pie, he’s talking to you,” the woman with black hair says with a mean smile on her face. “Hello? Anyone home?”

Link jumps next to Ganon’s elbow and finally meets the Gerudo’s eyes.

“I'm sorry!”

Ganon's friends cackle and holler at Link’s flinch and how his voice breaks. Link shoots Ganon an apologetic frown, ears turning down, and thinks for two seconds of leaving. But Ganon bares his teeth at the other people at the table and hisses at them.

“Hilda, be quiet!”

They all shut up like a switch was flicked, even though the order was angled at the woman with black hair. Some of the other patrons in the casino pause their conversations to stare at their corner. Even the band in the corner skips a beat or two as everything stops for a second. But like clockwork, the commotion picks up again as if nothing had happened. Ganon's friends relax slowly and start up some new topic amongst themselves. Link is still tense and embarrassed beside Ganon’s elbow. But he straightens up when the Gerudo’s expression smoothes out. Ganon turns back to him without the scowl or anger pinching his face. Link isn't sure, having only met the man just now, but he's sure this must be Ganon’s friendly face. It's still intimidating and by no means friendly when compared to anyone else. But Ganon’s stare doesn’t make Link feel like an insect pinned to a board in a museum. No, the Gerudo’s eyes are appreciative and curious, and there’s a tiny, barely-there smile under that proud nose. It’s fleeting, but Link is sure he saw it. Squirming under Ganon’s gaze, Link tries to firm up his voice to speak.

“I’m sorry sir, um… What did you say a moment ago?”

“It’s all right,” he says softly, meaning only for Link to hear him. “I said that you must be Zelda’s brother, Link. Or as she wrote here ‘Pretty Boy,’ which is appropriate.”

Link bites his lower lip and nods. His blush creeps up his ears, and he doesn’t miss the way Ganon’s eyes flick over to watch it happen. But Link can’t keep his head up, so he stares down at their shoes. Ganon is still twisted towards him, knees pointing almost directly at Link’s right thigh. Ganon is even bigger up close, but not in an unflattering or unappealing way. His sheer size screams power, but Link is sure Ganon is aware of his strength. Every shift of the man’s body draws Link’s eyes to muscles hidden beneath his clothes. Link stares for an unfortunate amount of time at Ganon’s thighs and the space between them. Zelda’s advice of sitting in Ganon’s lap comes rushing back to Link, and the poor Hylian blushes even harder. There’s plenty of space, even though Link berates himself for thinking such a thing. Link squeezes his hands twisted around each other while forcing his gaze back to Ganon’s face. If he looks at anything else, his thoughts might run wild.

“Y-Yes, I am.” Link bows a little at the waist and speaks to the floor when he straightens. His face heats up, and he shuffles closer to Ganon. Their legs brush as he says with a shy stutter, “Please, um… let me know if you need any-anything.”

Golden eyes stare where their legs brush, only the material of their pants separating their skin. Link flushes harder while clasping his hands in front of him. Zelda had said to give Ganon anything he wanted. And if he’s Ganon’s type like Zelda had said… Then perhaps Ganon will want him like all those men wanted Zelda. The idea scares him a bit, mostly because he recalls the john who had ruined and yet changed their lives forever. But when Ganon and Zelda had spoken, Zelda hadn’t been crueler than necessary. She’d rejected him probably to turn him onto the idea of Link filling her role. Link still isn’t entirely sure what Zelda’s game is, but he’ll do anything for her. Link startles a bit when Ganon shifts in his chair. The movement disconnects their legs grazing against one another’s. But they’re not separated for long. One of Ganon’s huge, dark hands lifts from the table, abandoning Zelda’s note. His fingers gently grasp Link’s chin and lift his head until they make eye contact.

“Link,” his voice purrs out, audible despite the band and the noise filling the casino to bursting. “Or Pretty Boy, whichever you prefer, I do need something.”

Link swallows hard in Ganon’s grip and says, “What… Whatever you want, sir.”

Ganon hums before releasing his chin. With that hand, he gestures to the one, empty chair left at the table.

“Sit. You don’t have to talk, but join us. The table could use a bit of refinement.”

“Hey,” Hilda drawls. “We’re refined. We’re with you, ain’t we?”

Humming again, this time with an edge of scorn, Ganon waves his hand to the chair again. But Zelda’s other command about Ganon echoes in Link’s ears. The Gerudo is still turned towards him, chair and body still scooted out from under the heavy card table. Shivering in his outfit that’s made to attract, Link gathers his courage and shuffles a step closer. Ganon shoots him an almost impatient glare before Link turns on his heel and gently sits on his thigh. Ganon’s friends have to bottle their cackles again as they watch. Link’s fists rest on his own thighs as he cowers under their laughter. Ganon is deathly still under him. But his friends fall silent like he’s threatened them again, and warm hands take his hips, dragging him across the Gerudo’s legs. Link keeps still with his head bowed as he ends up sitting on Ganon’s left thigh with his legs draped over the right. He can’t touch the ground like this, but Ganon’s arm cradles his back, keeping him stable. Link lifts his head enough to peek at Ganon through his blond bangs. The black skin of his face somehow darkens even more as he blushes, but otherwise he appears calm.

“Deal,” he bites out to the dealer. “And stop stacking the deck in your favor. Makes for a boring game.”

Everyone at the table continues talking like Link hadn’t helped himself to Ganon’s lap. But he made this bed, and he’s going to sleep in it. Short fingers twisting together, Link tries to keep still and not lean on Ganon or breathe on him. Ganon sighs above his head, though, and nudges Link to rest against him. He guides Link with his left hand until Link’s shoulder rests on his chest, little head lying gently on his collarbones. Link swallows hard when Ganon removes his hand to return to the game. But Link is still tense in his lap, and Ganon just as quickly flips his cards facedown and reaches up to rub Link’s left shoulder and arm through his shirt. Link jumps at first, unsure of all this. But Ganon’s breath tousles his hair that’s pulled back, and the Gerudo’s chin and lips press against the side of his head in a not-quite kiss.

“You can go whenever you want,” Ganon murmurs lowly, meaning these words only for him. “Don’t force yourself.”

Link huddles against his chest and gives a tiny shake of his head.

“N-No, I’m fine. Please don’t worry about me, sir.”

There’s a smirk in Ganon’s snort, and he leaves their private conversation at that. The hand rubbing at his arm falls to the table again to continue the game. Link assumes Ganon had touched him to help him relax. And when he didn’t, that’s why Ganon told him to leave if he wanted. Sucking in a deep breath, Link wills himself to lean fully on Ganon’s chest and relax like he’d wanted. Ganon is a gentle soul, Link reminds himself. The Gerudo had sort of proved that with how lightly he'd pulled Link into his lap and had offered Link to leave if he wanted. Link sighs and softly rubs his cheek on Ganon’s suit jacket, forgetting himself. The barrel chest under him rises with a deep breath, holds, and then relaxes again. Link bites back a grin, assuming Ganon liked that little show of affection. Link likes it, too, and he squirms a bit at the thrill of someone reacting to him. Ganon jumps under Link during his wiggle, and Ganon coughs lightly near his ear. Ganon’s friends try to hide smirks and knowing glances their way, but Link catches it all from under his bangs. He lifts a hand to tuck some stray hairs behind his ear. Ganon loses again, or at least he flings his cards down just like earlier when Link had approached the table. Grumbling lowly, Ganon loops his left arm around Link’s hips. Link eyes the tailored sleeve of Ganon’s suit jacket, inky black on his already dark skin. It’s such a contrast to Link’s hands—pale, soft things that curl up in his lap. More curious than affectionate, Link paws at Ganon’s hand and drags it between his own to touch and explore the differences.

Ganon goes still again under him, but this time he doesn’t have to suck down a calming breath. His right hand twitches on the card table as he watches Link touch him. Link flips Ganon’s hand over and traces where his skin lightens in the palm and the underside of his fingers. Head tilting this way and that, Link flattens his own hand to Ganon’s to see just how large the size difference is. Ganon snorts in his ear when Link’s fingertips only reach the middle knuckles. Ganon’s fingers twitch under his, like the Gerudo wants to lace them together and hold Link’s hand. But Link isn’t done touching him, yet. Keeping hold of Ganon’s wrist in one hand, Link drags his fingers down Ganon’s palm. His fingertips bump over the rough pads of Ganon’s hand, toughened by some unknown labor. Ganon shifts behind him, and his exhale blows across the shell of Link’s long ear. Link jumps at that, repeating his earlier squirming in Ganon’s lap. A warm chuckle tickles his ear next, and Ganon snatches one of his hands and squeezes it. Link’s heart jumps around inside him, bouncing off his ribcage and sinking into his stomach. Ganon is so much warmer than him, stronger too.

“I know you probably don't mean to,” Ganon chuckles in his ear. His lips brush the shell, and Link shivers again. “But then again, maybe you do. But all this squirming and wiggling is… distracting.”

It occurs to Link then, with a smirk pressed to his ear and Ganon’s low voice vibrating through his head, that he's probably been rubbing and grinding his body into Ganon's lap the whole time. Link blushes hotly and turns to hide his face in Ganon’s suit jacket. The Gerudo barks out a laugh above him and squeezes his hand again. Thick fingers slip between his, and Ganon’s thumb pets the back of his hand. Link hadn't expected such tenderness from Ganon—who amounts to a john, his first one and an unorthodox one at that. Ganon hasn't grabbed him and dragged him to some back room or tried to slip those big hands of his under Link’s clothes… All the hypothetical plans Link had made in his head—and his response to them—are a waste, since Ganon is acting so… strangely? Politely? Link swallows hard and nudges his forehead lightly against Ganon’s clavicle. He means it as an apology. He hadn't meant to tease the man, truly! But maybe Ganon likes that? Link is supposed to be playing the part of eye candy, of pleasant company. He's meant to be Pretty Boy, not so much himself. Shivering, Link gives a subtle rock of his body just to feel Ganon flinch under him again.

“I'm sorry, sir,” Link says with his breath ghosting over the hollow of Ganon’s throat, visible by the top two buttons of his shirt undone. “Should I stop?”

It's like the world falls away as Ganon shivers against him. The casino melts around them, and Ganon’s friends disappear. He's aware of the inferno trapped in a body under him, of whatever cologne Ganon uses. Link could fall asleep like this if it weren't for the tension building between them. Had he done this? This is the first time Link has stepped into this role, and he's stumbling along. Anyone else would know exactly what to do, or at least play along smoother than him. But Ganon hasn't shoved him out of his lap yet or laughed at anything he's said—at least not in a malicious kind of way. Link’s next breath stutters past his lips as he watches Ganon’s right hand finally slip from the table and drift towards him. Their hands are still clasped tightly on Link’s thigh. It doesn't hurt, but the drag of skin and warmth around him is new. He can't decide if he likes it yet. Link gives a little jump when Ganon’s free hand wanders up to his hair and pets the blond locks caught up in a ponytail. Ganon hums under his head and threads those thick fingers through the length of Link’s hair that dangles freely from the tie. No one has ever touched him like this, none except Zelda, and that's different. Link trembles, tight inside with excitement and the unknown, as Ganon’s free hand caresses along his jaw and tilts his head up. Link remembers his scars at that point, because Ganon’s fingers graze past them. Ganon’s touch doesn't shy away from them. The drag of his skin on Link’s doesn't waver until Ganon takes Link's chin between his fingers. Link blinks into those golden eyes, lips parting to speak. But Link’s gaze flinches down from that intimidating stare to focus on Ganon’s lips. Should he kiss Ganon? That's something they should do to their johns, right? Does he want to kiss Ganon? He’s too torn and twisted inside to dwell on want or want-not. Shaking terribly, Link cranes his chin up and tilts his head just so to slide their lips together.

Ganon is soft against his mouth. Until he's not. The Gerudo freezes under him and draws his lips into a tight line. Panic sparks in Link immediately, and he pulls away to end the kiss. A glance at Ganon’s face reveals a confused eyebrow ticking up and eyes that blink at him. Link’s jaw twitches a few times as he tries to gather words—an apology, a request to try again,  **something** . But nothing comes out. Ganon continues to watch him as Link’s stomach twists tighter and tighter. He'd stumbled along until this point and thought a kiss was appropriate at that time. Clearly, he was wrong. But he doesn't know how to play this game! He's never had to! Link wiggles his hand out of Ganon’s, and the Gerudo releases him without a fight. That just turns Link’s stomach more until it feels about to burst.

“I-I'm sorry!”

It's a bit of a scramble and struggle to leap out of Ganon’s lap, but he manages. Link’s hip bangs into a table or two as he bounces out of the underground and flees the smoke and eyes trailing his escape. He doesn't stop his mad dash away from Ganon until his shoulder slams into his bedroom door to open it. Back flat on the other side, Link breathes hard and cradles the bruise forming on his hip. Link's heart hammers behind his eyes. And when his left hand wanders up to touch his buzzing lips, Link finds the tips of his fingers are ice cold. His panicked brain can't recall having ever kissed someone—or at least him starting the kiss. If only Ganon had responded positively… Link’s heart sinks a bit to know he'd disappointed not only Ganon but his sister, too. She’ll find out about his blunder, probably already knows. It's her house, after all. Head bowed, Link drags his feet as he stumbles towards his bed. The old mattress groans as he throws his weight on to it. He doesn't even bother changing cloths. Link curls up on his side, stares at the wall, and falls into a fitful sleep.

-

Two days later and things are still the same, normal, between him and Zelda. He runs errands for her, takes over at the front desk to relieve whoever is working, and performs his normal tasks. Link tries not to think about Ganon and that debacle of a kiss they'd shared. When Link had sorted his dirty clothes to do laundry, he'd held the shirt he wore that night and sniffed for traces of Ganon’s cologne. It lingered, but just barely. Link tries not to think about that too as he lazes around, wondering what he'll eat for lunch. The kitchen downstairs no longer has a deadbolt and a camera trained on it. It hasn't been that way in over a year. Everything is better than it had been. Sure, they're still whores and escorts, but there's dignity in it, now. No one screams and cowers, no one emerges from a long night covered in bruises. Unless that's their thing, of course. Nothing is Link’s “thing,” though. He blames his inexperience on his behavior with Ganon the other night. The whole charade had been the most embarrassing thing he's ever done. And he'd liked it! Sitting in someone's lap, someone speaking softly to him, paying attention to him… Link sighs, flat on his back on his bed. It had been nice indeed. And then he'd fouled it up. Link sulks like this when a runner—someone who works in the house and delivers messages from clients downstairs or Zelda to the whores—sprints past his room and then doubles back.

“Link, someone is asking for you downstairs.”

Eyebrows pinching together as he eyes the runner upside down, Link flips over and sits up.

“A client? I don't—”

The young man shrugs. “I don't know. They were asking for you by name, so maybe not?”

Who in the realms could be asking for him by his name? He doesn't have clients, and even if he did, they'd address him as Pretty Boy. Link thanks the runner and changes clothes once the perky boy disappears. Wiggling into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that doesn't smell dirty, Link slips out of his room. His hands are busy at his hair, pulling up high on the back of his head as he thumps down the steps. The grand staircase leads to the front parlor where clients wait or browse anyone who is working that day. Even though Zelda didn't like it, she'd kept Yuga’s system of posting framed pictures of the whores and escorts. Pictures speak louder than words, in this case. The length of Link’s ponytail whips around his hand as he loops the elastic around the thick locks. He's tucking hair behind his ear when he glances up and finds Ganon’s impressive form. Link freezes three steps from the bottom to take the Gerudo in.

Black jeans accentuate his powerful legs, hugging him at the hips just a bit too tightly. Link wouldn't judge Ganon as out of shape, but his body is built for strength. His thighs look ready to rip the seams of those jeans, and Link bets the threads are screaming. A sweater covers that barrel chest and thick arms that had held him. Link squints in the dim light of the parlor to figure out if the sweater is black or a deep navy. Either way, it looks handsome on him. Ganon's hair is pulled back like the night they met, only it’s twisted into a bun at the nape of his neck. The length that escapes the tie falls down between his shoulder blades. With a hand on his hip, Ganon’s other hand holds a phone close to his face. He squints at the screen rather than slip his reading glasses out of the collar of his sweater and put them on. Link’s nails scratch at the stair railing under his hand as he considers turning tail and running back to his room. Why is Ganon here? And why is he dressed so casually? But still so nicely? Ganon glances up from his phone at that moment and pins Link to the spot with those intimidating eyes and a tiny smile.

“That was fast,” Ganon says pleasantly while slipping his phone back into his pocket. “You look nice.”

Link’s feet take the last few steps slowly, carefully. He isn't sure what's going on… Ganon’s warm greeting throws him off. Is Ganon not here to ridicule him or chastise him for the kiss? The compliment he'd given seems heartfelt. It lacked a sneer or a mean tone… Link lingers at the bottom of the steps rather than approach Ganon. The Gerudo’s smile grows as he eats the space between them without hesitation. Link gradually has to lift his chin as Ganon wanders closer, until he stops and his smile wavers a bit. Ganon glances to the stairs behind Link and then around before shooting Link a confused look.

“You… seem sort of surprised. Did Zelda not tell you I wanted to see you?”

Well no, she wouldn't, because he doesn't have clients! Link fidgets with his fingers and stares at their feet. He can't throw Zelda under the bus. Now  **would** be the time to tell Ganon that he's not a whore or escort, though. But… Zelda had said give Ganon whatever he wants. Link risks a glance at the Gerudo’s face and finds Ganon watching him, uncertainty pinching the corners of his lips. He's already played along this far. For what purpose and to what end, he's not sure. But Link remembers that night in the casino with a blush pinking his cheeks, drawing Ganon’s gaze. Sitting in the Gerudo’s lap and being the center of attention for a brief amount of time had lifted his soul. He's so used to being invisible to people, either because he's in the shadow of someone beautiful or because his scars disgust them. But when Ganon looks at him, he doesn't shy away from Link's scars. Link doubts that they matter at all to the man, besides a story of how he acquired them. Link steadies his fluttering heart and clasps his hands in front of him, willing his courage to help him speak.

“No, she um… She did. I'm sorry. It's been a… hectic morning? I've been thinking about you…” Link jumps at his own words, turning flustered. “I mean, not, um, not about you, but about my behavior the other night. I, um, I really am sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, s-sir, honest—”

Ganon cuts him off with a warm chuckle and a wave of his hand.

“I'm not offended at all. Maybe disappointed that you ran away and didn't let me say goodnight. But not offended.”

Link bites himself and bows his head before mumbling, “I'm sorry. I was… nervous. I still am. Forgive me.”

“It's all right,” Ganon says softly, voice still warm. “No apology necessary. Let's amend that night with some privacy and good food. Shall we?”

Ganon holds out a hand for Link to take. Link glances down at himself and shakes his head.

“I… I should put something else on. Shouldn't I?”

He truly doesn't know. The fancier things in his dresser upstairs aren't his style, have been worn maybe once by him in the past years. And that was just to make sure they fit. But Ganon smiles and jerks his hand closer to Link.

“You look fine the way you are. You don't have to come with me if you don't want to. I won't force you.”

Link shakes his head hard, sending the locks in front of his ears slapping about his head. He stumbles forward and grasps Ganon’s hand with both of his to stop the Gerudo from leaving.

“N-No, I… I want to! Um…” Link glances down at their hands tangled together and resists jumping away from Ganon. “I just threw this on. I didn't know if it was good enough, for um… for you. I'll change if—”

But Ganon lifts his chin mid-sentence and kisses him silent. Link arches up on his toes to ease the strain on his neck. Ganon hums against his mouth before pulling back. The kiss had been so simple, just the soft press of their lips. But Link tingles from head to toe, and all the little hairs on his arms stand up. He's still in Ganon’s breathing space when Ganon smiles at him again. Link doesn't fight another kiss or the next few Ganon presses warmly and wetly to his mouth. Link’s fingers twist in Ganon’s sweater, and he strains up on his toes to offer himself to the man. One last kiss, with a flirty swipe of tongue, holds a smirk in it before Ganon straightens his back and disconnects them. Link is breathless and blushing bright red when he stands flat on his feet again. Ganon’s huge, dark hand still has his chin. Link shivers when Ganon’s thumb brushes over the moisture left on his bottom lip from their kisses. Link’s mouth falls open as he breathes over Ganon’s palm and wrist, trying once again to calm his heart. Although now it beats frantically and out of control for a different reason. No one ever… Not like that, not so much and so passionately, and yet—

“Are you with me, Link?”

Link startles in Ganon’s hold and nods despite the gentle grip on his chin.

“Yes,” Link squeaks out. “Yes, I'm sorry, sir.”

Ganon’s thumb pets the corner of his lips one last time before his hand drops away. Link misses it already.

“Don’t be. You were spiraling.” Ganon smiles with a shrug. “There’s no need to be nervous. I just wanted to take you out to lunch and get to know you. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Link nods and twists his fingers in the hem of his shirt.

“Oh, I didn’t think you would... “ Link finds himself staring at their feet again. He shivers and directs his eyes to Ganon’s face, appreciating how neatly his facial hair is trimmed. “You’re very kind. And gentle. I’d… I’d love to have lunch with you.”

Ganon’s chuckle turns a little dark, a little mischievous at that. He eyes Link up and down a few times while holding his hand out once again.

His deep voice slips over every syllable in a loving sort of way when he chuckles, “I don’t know about all that. But if you’re ready, let’s go. I’m eager to learn more about you, Link.”

Ganon using his real name rather than Pretty Boy touches his heart. Ganon offering him a hand to hold as they leave the house almost melts it. Link takes Ganon’s hand boldly and swiftly, surprising even himself. But Ganon squeezes his hand in kind and leads him outside. Ganon drove himself here, although to Link he seems the type to have a chauffeur. Under Yuga’s control, none of the whores were allowed to leave the house. And this is a part of Castle Town Link isn’t familiar with, never grew to know. So once they drive out of sight of the whorehouse, the little hairs on Link’s arms stand straight up. If Ganon were the sinister type… Would anyone know where they went? If Ganon didn’t bring him back, would anyone know what to do? But Link relaxes in the passenger seat and breathes out that worry. That’s a thought of a paranoid, crazy person. Ganon and Zelda know each other, may have been friends at one point. This was all Zelda’s idea anyway! She knows where he is, whom he’s with. Link startles a bit when the backs of Ganon’s fingers caress his cheek. Link leans into the touch without a second thought and smiles against Ganon’s fingers.

“All right?”

Link nods and murmurs, “Yes. Trying not to be nervous.”

Ganon drops his hand with a chuckle.

“This is just a friendly lunch, Link. I admit that I’d love more. You’re quite beautiful. But I’d rather get to know you first.”

Link doesn’t hear anything Ganon says after the word “beautiful” leaves his mouth. Beautiful? Even with his scars? Ganon’s fingers had brushed over some of them on his cheek during that brief caress. Had he really not cared?

“Breathe, Link.”

And he does. Link sucks in a breath, chest and stomach straining against his seatbelt. Ganon doesn’t touch him again, and Link is thankful for that. He’s not a crier by nature, but right now he sort of wants to.

“You don’t… My scars…”

Ganon hums before admitting, “I have scars of my own. But no, yours don’t bother me.” Ganon’s right hand tightens over the steering wheel, drawing a squeak out of the leather. “I just hope whoever did that to you suffered.”

Link twists his fingers together in his lap and stares down at them. Zelda had told Ganon about the attack. But he’s never told anyone before…

“It was a john,” he admits softly. “He was… going to hurt Zelda.”

Ganon switches hands at the wheel to reach for him again. Link doesn’t lean into the caress this time, but he also doesn’t push Ganon away. Link would pat himself on the back for not flinching when Ganon deliberately follows a smaller scar on his left cheek. It’s nothing compared to the long scar that starts at the beginning of his left eyebrow, carves through the bridge of his nose, and ends on his right cheek. The stitches in his skin have long dissolved, but the scar tissue remains. There are creams and such to reduce them but… Why? Anyone could look at him and see what he looks like. He doesn’t regret saving Zelda. He’d do it all over again, suffer worse injury to protect her. Link sighs against Ganon’s fingers and nudges the Gerudo away. Ganon drops his hand after one last pet to the blush on his cheek. Somehow, despite the sorrow his minor disfigurement brings, Ganon’s attention still makes him blush.

“That was very brave of you, Link. I stand by what I said, too. You’re very beautiful to me.”

Ganon has called him beautiful a handful of times, now. Each burns Link more than the last. It’s not the painful sort of burn like the bite of a stove coil on bare skin. No, it’s the same sort of burn Link had felt on his lips a few days ago from their kiss. At the time, he thought he’d never see Ganon again. And now look at him! Sitting in the most expensive car he’s seen since he was a child, practically on the arm of someone who captivates a whole room, who fills that room until it’s ready to burst. Link steadies his fluttery heart and breath and reaches up to thumb his own scars. He never gives them much thought. He’d earned them protecting Zelda, and that’s all that matters. But Ganon thinks he’s beautiful, and maybe not even in spite of the scars. Perhaps Ganon likes them? Link thinks himself in circles the whole lunch date, swept up in the quiet charm and gentle hands of a man he barely knows—but would like to know. 


	2. Lie in His Bed and Ask for More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey, it's finished! Ahhh Ganon is so pleasant and nice in this. Such a gentleman. Anyway, enjoy~
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com)

That lunch date, and the following two or three Ganon takes him on, goes well. Or Link feels they go well. They don't talk about Link’s past or the whorehouse. Talking period isn't always on the agenda for their sweet and light meet-ups. Link accompanies Ganon around the city sometimes on his official business, just being near each other without touch or speech. The first time this happened, they'd had to cut a walk in the park short. Rather than have Ganon drive him across town back home, Link had shyly offered to just go with him, if it wouldn't be too much trouble. Ganon had confirmed with Link that that's what he'd wanted. Assured, Ganon had whisked him away to an underground similar to Zelda’s, only not as well kept or pleasant. A man had tried to grab Link, mistaking him for one of the house’s whores. But Ganon’s hand around the man’s throat had convinced him otherwise. Ganon’s show of strength, powerful enough to scare but precise enough to not harm, had only endeared Link to him more. No one has ever defended Link like that, not physically. It’d reminded Link of the times he jumped in to spare Zelda from the harsh hands of some john who treated her like their property. After that one instance though, no one has bothered Link when he's with Ganon since. Some of Ganon’s frequent associates recognize him and call him by name, which Link bows his head to with a blush and acknowledges them back.

Link falls into the routine of seeing Ganon three times a week, maybe more. He doesn’t spare a thought as to why they never meet up on the weekends. If he did, Link would probably shrug the idea off and excuse it with the fact that Ganon has a life outside their quiet dates and casual walks around the city. There are no “off limit” conversations, but Link reads the atmosphere enough to not ask Ganon about his business, about the places Ganon brings him where talks are held behind closed doors while Link waits in a sitting room or a hallway. Link respects Ganon, though. The man doesn’t ask him invasive questions in return. No, Ganon is more curious about the things Link likes or places Link wants to go around the city. Zelda and him didn’t grow up in this part of Castle Town, and most of the city is unexplored anyway. But Ganon knows it like an old friend, and each adventure is more exciting than the last. Just when Link thinks he’s seen all there is, Ganon surprises him with an offer while they’re together Friday evening.

“Stay with me tonight?”

Link pauses with his fork halfway to his mouth when Ganon asks that. The Gerudo’s expression is open and as friendly as ever, but Ganon doesn’t show Link any of his cards. There’s no spark of hope in his eyes, no tightness about his lips in preparation for rejection. Blinking a few times, Link lowers his food back to his plate and tucks his hands under the table. They’ve never done something like that before. And Link admits to himself with some guilt that while he’s with Ganon, he often forgets that he’s just a whore to Ganon. Ganon has paid for all this, their outings and the time Link is with him. But being with Ganon is nothing like Link had expected. He’d truly thought that first lunch date months ago would turn into them fucking somewhere. They’ve never had sex this whole time. Ganon kisses him plenty, and Link in return, but nothing progresses from there. Sometimes the right tension and pressure is there, where they could kiss a little deeper, a little harder and it would turn into something more. Link isn’t sure if Ganon is the one who stops them, or if maybe it’s him shyly tucking his face into Ganon’s shoulder or chest that ends that sweetness building up between them. Staying the night with Ganon seems like an offer for that sweetness, and Link thinks he wants that.

“That sounds… nice,” Link says lamely. He doesn’t mean it to sounds so flat and timid, so he picks his chin up and smiles. “I admit I’m a little nervous but um… I’d like that, sir.”

Their table is rather private in this restaurant, far from other patrons and cordoned off behind a half wall with curtains flowing down to make it even cozier. Ganon doesn’t lean forward to make sure only Link hears his words.

“I’m not inviting you to stay with me tonight just for sex, Link. I enjoy your company, and I’d like to have you in my home.”

Link shakes his head, eager to dissuade Ganon from his assumption.

“No! I-I know you don’t mean it that way.” Link chews on his lower lip while gathering his words and placing them in the proper order. “Maybe in the beginning I’d think that. But you’re kind and thoughtful. You’ve never… You’ve never made me do anything I didn’t want. I want to, um… come home with you.” Link’s face heats up, and he doesn’t miss the tiny smirk curling one corner of Ganon’s lips. “I’m only nervous because if we… If we did um… I mean, if we did, I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“You wouldn’t,” Ganon assures him warmly. “I enjoy any contact you give me, even just standing at my side. And nothing has to happen anyway, Link. I just want you there. Will you join me?”

Link twists his fingers in the napkin draped across his lap and nods.

“I’d love to, sir, if um… If you’ll take me back home so I can grab some things?”

“Of course.” Ganon’s smirk melts into something softer, more encouraging. “Bring whatever you want and stay as long as you want. I hadn’t planned on doing anything all weekend.”

The idea, the tease of potentially spending all weekend with Ganon, puts Link in a stupor that lasts all the way until he’s packing in his room. Ganon had nudged him towards the stairs with a knowing smile, picking up on the distance in Link’s eyes and the goofy smile on his face. He’d remained in the lobby, is still waiting even now. Link shakes himself and scrambles to find a bag for his clothes. In the closet, he uncovers a messenger bag more suited to someone going to college than him. If Link had room inside him for anything other than excitement and nervousness over this weekend, he might feel sad about his lot in life. He and Zelda are at the age where they should be in a university somewhere, progressing their knowledge and joining society. But here they are, in the underbelly with no escape in sight. But Link doesn’t have time for such melancholy. He throws his clothes off to find something more… revealing. He wants Ganon to look at him and maybe get a bit hot under the collar. Besides Zelda’s old advice of calling Ganon “sir” and sitting in his lap, Link hasn’t made much progress in learning how to appeal to Ganon more.

Link throws on what he considers “doll clothes.” They’re pretty things, mostly with lace or in white. They’re the exact kind of delicate, innocent things a little girl might dress a doll in. Someone through the years had gifted Zelda such things. The idea had put her off, but no one in this house throws away perfectly good clothes. So to get her mind off them and let her forget, Link had taken them. He’d forgotten about them too until just now, rooting through every drawer to find something Ganon might like on him. Despite their months of lunches, dinners, and walks, Link still doesn’t have a clue about Ganon’s taste in men. He just knows Ganon likes him, catches Ganon staring at him when the Gerudo thinks he can’t see. If it were anyone else, Link would cower under such obvious desire angled his way. But Ganon’s gentle hands that never reach for more than what Link gives don’t frighten him. Ganon isn’t anything like Link had expected a client to be. Link is full of insecurities and nerves as he finally dresses and stands in the vanity mirror to look at himself.

He’d taken Zelda’s first outfit from months ago and altered a few things. He’s traded high-waist trousers for black shorts that stop halfway down his thighs. And the long sleeved-shirt has been traded for something shorter, too. He’d found another button-up shirt, but this one pale green like a bar of soap. When Link squints down at himself, he finds the shirt is actually vertically striped. It’s not obvious in the mirror, but there’s a subtle pattern of alternating shades of green, one lighter than the other. It matches well with his hair that he’s tied back low on his head rather than up high. While brushing it all and readying it for a trip up, he’d thought about Ganon untying it all while pulling him to bed. That fantasy made Link decide to keep his hair low, although he’s not sure why. Maybe Ganon would be more likely to touch his hair if it weren’t up tight on the top of his head? Link shrugs and slips a finger under each suspender to straighten them on his shoulders. They looked nice on him the first time, and Zelda doesn’t have to know he stole her idea. Looking over himself, bag packed on the bed behind him, Link doesn’t see what the fuss is about. But if Ganon likes it…

Holding his cheeks in his hands, Link gathers his courage and finally leaves his bedroom. He holds onto the strap of his messenger bag while flying down the familiar steps to the parlor below. That prevents the bag from banging against his thigh as he walks. The thumps of his flat-bottomed shoes on the stairs draw Ganon’s eye up from his phone. Link instantly worries someone has called him and needed him, but Ganon slips the phone back into his pocket without a word. It must not be important, because Ganon eyes him up and down a few times and grins like nobody's watching. Link pauses two steps from the bottom as Ganon stalks towards him. Unsure of what to do with his hands, Link drops them to his sides. But they itch to hold Ganon by the shoulders when the Gerudo stops in front of him. The stairs make their heights even, maybe lifting Link a bit higher. Ganon’s hands welcome themselves to Link’s hips, and his thumbs rub over the jut of bone hidden there. Link doesn’t deny the desire that twists his stomach. He steadies himself on Ganon’s broad shoulders and squeezes the muscles hidden beneath the black suit.

“You’re beautiful, Link,” Ganon sighs.

Link waits a few seconds to make sure he’s done. When Ganon says nothing else, just looks up at him with a stern mouth and golden eyes, Link nods his head and murmurs, “Thank you, sir.”

Snorting, Ganon’s hands tighten at Link’s hips as he lifts the little Hylian up. Link flinches at the show of strength and digs his fingers into Ganon’s shoulders to hold on. His feet are in the air for a brief time, but Ganon picking him up like he’s nothing still gets Link’s heart racing. Ganon won’t drop him or hurt him. Still, there’s a combination of excitement, arousal, and a pinch of fear swirling in him during those few seconds. Link continues to cling to Ganon’s shoulders when it’s over, mostly because his knees shake too much for him to stand on his own. Ganon’s hands at his hips feel right and perfect anyway, so why not bask in the Gerudo’s warmth? When Ganon goes to take a step back, Link shuffles to keep close. Ganon’s soft chuckle blows over the top of Link’s head, toying with the strands held loosely together by his hair tie.

“I have to let you go so we can leave, Link.”

Link jumps under Ganon’s hands and steps back, disconnecting them.

“Of course!” Link stares at their feet while his face and ears heat up. “Sorry.”

Ganon offers him a hand to hold and murmurs, “Don’t be.”

Apologizing for every little thing is a habit Link has carried with him since before they met. And even though Ganon assures him that he needn’t apologize, it’s instinct for Link to do it. But in the months that have passed, Link has learned to let it go and not fret over it after Ganon’s dismissal. He’s seen Ganon truly angry before, would know the moment he’d irritated Ganon enough to warrant an apology. He’s never even come close, but Link won’t hold his breath about tonight. Ganon is particular about his possessions and his image, and Link sits on eggshells the entire ride to his house. What if he breaks something? What if he makes a mess and can’t clean it before Ganon finds him? Link isn’t sure what they’re sleeping arrangements will be. He wants to sleep beside Ganon. But Link worries that he snores or does something embarrassing while he sleeps. He wouldn’t know! Besides Zelda, he’s never shared sleeping space with anyone. That was years and years ago anyway, so he could have developed terrible sleeping habits along the way. Link is too caught up in his racing thoughts to catch Ganon shutting the car off and leaving. He jumps back to reality when the passenger door opens, and Ganon offers him a hand to step out.

“Well?”

Link nearly dives out the car in order to slap his hand in Ganon’s. Ganon laughs softly at him while pulling him up. Link’s bag is already in his other hand, and he returns the bag to Link once they’re both standing. Link nods his thanks and walks in front of Ganon when the Gerudo motions him with a wave of his arm. If Ganon appreciates the view on the path up to the house, he doesn’t say anything to Link about it. Link hopes Ganon looks at him and appreciates his body in these clothes. Link always wishes for that, and sometimes he does catch Ganon staring at him. But the man’s face is chiseled from stone. So unless Ganon’s cheeks darkens in a blush, Link can never tell if he’s appealing to Ganon or not. Maybe an experienced whore wouldn’t have this problem, but Link knows nothing about seducing men or attracting them. He wouldn’t even be here if Zelda hadn’t puppeteered this all from the shadows! Link stews on his inexperience while Ganon unlocks the front door and gently draws him inside.

Ganon’s house—or this one, as he’s explained that he has a few—sits on a hill that overlooks the valley Castle Town is in. It’s secluded up here, and all the lights in Castle Town twinkle below them. The whole kitchen and living room are windows, since Ganon doesn’t have neighbors and thus no need for solid walls. Link drops his bag on a leather couch and wanders towards the view. The city sparkles like the universe above them, mirroring each other in some sort of cosmic dance. Link rests a hand on a metal beam that separates the window he’s looking out of from the next. He doesn’t see Ganon’s reflection approach, doesn’t feel Ganon’s warmth along his back. When Link does feel is Ganon’s huge hand cover his on the beam. Link startles under Ganon’s hand and accidentally leans against his chest. Ganon’s hum vibrates through them, sounding pleased. His left arm swings up to encircle Link’s hips, welcoming Link to lean on him. Link takes the offer of closeness and rests his head on Ganon’s shoulder. A gust of breath plays with the loose hair near Link’s ear just before Ganon swoops down to kiss the shell.

“Do you like it?”

Ganon’s voice tickles Link’s ear more than his kiss. Link shudders in his arms and nods, brushing his ear against Ganon’s lips on accident.

“It’s beautiful,” Link confesses softly. “I didn’t know Castle Town could look like this.”

Ganon chuckles in his ear, “The view from here isn’t so bad.”

Link suspects Ganon means him rather than the lights. Ganon’s teasing, deep voice excites Link’s skin until all the little hairs on him stand up. Hand slipping out from under Ganon’s, Link turns in his arm and looks up at him. Ganon’s eyes are already trained on him, almost glow in the dark of the night. He hadn’t turned a light on, too entranced by Link’s reaction to the view. Link is thankful for the darkness, since it might conceal some of the pink blush spreading on his face. He never considered himself an easily flustered person or sensitive before Ganon. But everything the Gerudo says and does to Link calls up heat to his face. The heat is enough to make Link sway on his feet, but Ganon’s arm around his back steadies him. Link slips both hands up his chest and leans on Ganon with his hands anchored there. Link’s heart flutters as he cranes his head up, sure that this is when he should kiss Ganon and draw them into something more. Ganon allows the one kiss, but afterwards he urges Link away with a huge hand on his shoulder. Link’s ears droop at the rejection, but there’s a soft smile on Ganon’s face.

“I meant what I said, Link. I didn’t bring you here for sex. We can, if you want to. But only if you want to.”

Link’s finger twitch on Ganon’s chest as those words pass over him. Ganon has never lied to him before. And Link had no reason not to believe him. Only his insecurities and inexperience make him question Ganon’s words. Link already feels shame creeping into the pink-haze in his head. Link bows his head as his blush fades, and he shuffles closer to rest his head on Ganon’s chest. He just wants to make this worth what Ganon paid. Keeping Link overnight won’t be cheap. Link knows the minimum rate for taking one of them home even for one night, let alone the two or three Link thinks he’ll be here. Guilt that he isn’t performing his role eats more and more of Link’s confidence until he’s leaning heavily on Ganon. The Gerudo accepts him warmly and holds Link low around his back. It’s a secure kind of embrace, but Link knows Ganon would let him go if he protested. That may be one of Link’s favorite things about Ganon—that the Gerudo doesn’t just take, take, and take more. Link could do nothing if Ganon overpowered him and did whatever he wanted. But Ganon never touches him like that, never corners him or makes him feel trapped. Ganon is so aware of his strength and how intimidating he is… Link sighs on Ganon’s chest and rubs his cheek into the dress shirt wrapping up all that strength.

“I… I don’t know what I want,” Link admits. “I know I want to sleep next to you and… I want you to hold me, but…”

“Then I will.” Ganon squeezes him tightly for a brief second before relaxing again. “Whatever you want, Link.”

Link leans back and tilts his head up to see Ganon’s face. He has to rely on the glow of Castle Town below them to see anything, but he just makes out one corner of Ganon’s lips and his eyes.

“I just… I want you to get what you paid for, sir. I feel like I’m stealing from you if—”

Ganon silences Link with a finger over his lips. Link goes cross-eyed to look at it before returning his timid gaze to Ganon’s eyes.

“First of all, you’re not stealing anything if I’m willing to give it,” Ganon says sternly. “Secondly, I’m not paying for anything. You don’t take clients.”

Link gaps while Ganon’s finger still rests lightly on his lips. Once he’s sure his words sink in, Ganon drops his hand back to hold Link around his waist. Link continues to stare at Ganon for a moment longer before everything kicks in.

“How… How did you know?”

Ganon shrugs.

“The night after we met, I asked Zelda what game she was playing. You clearly weren’t like her other boys and girls running around. Plus, before Yuga was out of the picture, she told me that she was Pretty Girl  **and** Pretty Boy. Well,” Ganon pauses to chuckle and look away from Link, embarrassment pulling his lips up in a grin. “Actually, I found out, because I could tell from your pictures that you were twins, and I was curious about you, too. So when I picked Pretty Boy one night and got Zelda, well… The rest doesn’t really matter. But I knew you weren’t a whore the moment you kissed me and ran away.”

Link’s body sags against Ganon as a huge weight lifts off his shoulders.

“Oh, thank the goddesses… You knew the whole time.” Link cuddles into Ganon’s chest and slips his arms around the Gerudo. “Just before I walked into the underground and gave you Zelda’s note, she told me to find you and sit with you. To um… give you whatever you wanted. She thought you would like me.”

Ganon’s body tightens under him for a split second before Ganon wrangles his anger back in. Link recognizes the struggle for what it is and presses his face harder to Ganon’s chest, wanting to comfort him. A huge hand drifts up from his back to pet his hair.

“She played us both, I guess. For the record, Link, I do like you. I like you very much.”

“Thank you, sir,” Link mumbles against Ganon’s shirt. “I… like you, too. You’re very kind, even after all this time. I’ve never felt safe around anyone but Zelda.”

Ganon stoops down some to kiss the top of Link’s head. Link goes one step further and slowly tilts his head up, offering his face instead. There’s a grin in the kiss Ganon presses to his round cheek, the corner of his mouth, and then finally his lips. Link arches up on his toes to feel more, but Ganon ends their kisses before they turn heated.

“Now that we both know the truth, that still doesn’t change anything, Link. I still don’t expect anything but your company tonight or any night. You don’t have to give me anything.”

Link picks up the hand Ganon had used to gently push him away. Link blushes as so much boldness fills him up. But their little confessions have set him free, and he wants Ganon’s touch now more than ever. Link guides Ganon’s hand up to cup his cheek, to let the Gerudo feel how warm he is. A light press to the pulse point in Ganon’s wrists reveals just how excited he is, too. Courage filling him to overflowing, Link glances up at Ganon through his bangs. He knows the expression must be a coy one that plays on Ganon’s like of boyish, innocent things like him. A breath rushes out of Ganon’s nose, and he looks two seconds away from picking Link up and delivering him straight to the bedroom. But he doesn’t move, doesn’t twitch to do so. Ganon is true to his word: a man of honor.

“I understand, sir. Thank you.”

Matter settled, Ganon steps back and nods his head towards the hallways that leads deeper into the house.

“Let’s get comfortable. You brought something to sleep in, right? As cute as you are dressed like this…”

Link’s head nods like it's about to fall off as he darts around Ganon’s bulk and snatches his bag where he left it. When Link scuttles back to Ganon, the Gerudo curls an arm behind him and ushers him down the hall. Link wishes Ganon would keep a hand on him, maybe guide him by the shoulder or a hip. But Ganon keeps his hands to himself while directing Link to the end of the hall. It's clearly a bedroom, and Link stops hard enough for Ganon to run into him. It's only a gentle nudge as Ganon’s chest collides with Link’s back. It's then that huge hands appear at Link’s hip, just like he wanted, and Ganon walks him into the room. Link steps forward like he's under a spell, no resistance. He's awestruck by the view from the bedroom and is silently thankful for Ganon’s manhandling. While the living room faces Castle Town, Ganon’s bedroom offers a view of the distant villages and towns farther west, deep into the night until it all fades to black. Link’s bag slips off his shoulder as he takes coltish steps towards the bed and windows. He's busy admiring the view when Ganon flicks the lights on and startles Link. Whipping his head around, Link shoots Ganon a dazzling smile bright enough to blind anyone in its path.

“The view it’s… It's even more beautiful from here…”

Ganon hums and says, “Of course. I wanted the best view of Hyrule for myself. And anyone I choose to share it with.”

Link blushes at that and turns his gaze back outside. He catches a glimpse of their reflections in the glass, easily seen with the light on. Ganon’s desire for him is much more obvious when they're not looking at each other. Those golden eyes drift up and down his body, lingering on his backside. Link shivers and takes a diving leap for the bed to break the tension building between them. All this time, he's craved Ganon’s appreciation like this. But now that he has it, it's almost too much. Link snatches a plush pillow from the headboard and buries his face in it. His little feet free of shoes and socks dangle off the edge of the bed. The mattress is much softer than he'd expected, much softer than he's used to. His mind races with thoughts of falling asleep beside Ganon tonight, caught up in his warmth and strength. Link bites back a groan in the pillow as his imagination conjures up the phantom sensation of waking up in Ganon’s arms to the press of something hard and needy along his ass. It's not scary to think about when it's Ganon. He trusts the man and is safe here. Ganon would never hurt him.

The rustle of clothing and the bright click of a belt buckle striking itself pull Link from his hazy, lusty thoughts. Link props himself up on his elbows and glances over his shoulder at Ganon. The Gerudo shoots him a smirk while he disrobes. Blushing, Link scrambles to flip over to watch. Ganon’s smirk turns molten a little as he yanks the leather belt out from his trousers. It coils loosely around his huge hand before he leaves it on a side table, buckle banging softly on the wood. Link slips his hands behind him and braces his arms into the bed to force himself up more. Ganon’s eyebrows flick up at him as Link squirms under such scrutiny. One wouldn't think such thick fingers are deft enough to pick at tiny buttons, but Ganon makes quick work of them. He'd already removed his suit jacket while Link had laid face down. The dress shirt peels off him, and he leaves it to pool on the floor. The white undershirt is next. Link holds his breath as Ganon crosses his hands over the hem and pulls the bottom up and over his head. Inch by inch, black skin marked by a few scars here and there reveals itself. Link doesn't know where to look first—the impressive muscles and valleys of Ganon’s torso, the scars over his ribs, the pucker of old bullet wounds… Link yelps and flips back over, hiding his face, when Ganon's hands drift slowly down to the button on his pants. His rich laugh at Link’s embarrassment only calls up more blood to Link’s cheeks and ears. They may never return to their normal color.

“I've never met someone as shy as you, Link.”

Link keeps his eyes tightly shut while turning his head out so Ganon can hear his mumbled, “I'm sorry.”

Ganon’s voice moves about the room as he does. Link’s ears twitch to follow it.

“Don't be,” he says lowly, voice full of a grin and teeth. “I like it.”

Link kicks his legs on the bed while burying his face deeper in the pillow. Colors and lights bloom behind his eyes before he lets up. He's dizzy from holding his breath, too. Swallowing hard, Link risks his dignity by peeking an eye open and glancing around for Ganon. He finds the Gerudo stepping into a pair of sweatpants, privates thankfully already covered by underwear. Link sits up in a panic at the sight of twisted, old scar tissue over one of Ganon’s knees. That leg gives him trouble when he lifts it. Ganon’s grumble of annoyance doesn't float over Link’s head unheard. Hopping to the edge of the bed, Link sits on his knees and fidgets with his fingers in his lap. His shifting on the bed draws Ganon’s eyes once he's tugged the waistband into place, leaving him bare chested. Not that Link minds, but Ganon’s knee concerns him.

“Sir, your knee… What happened?”

Eyebrows flicking up, Ganon glances down like his sweatpants don’t cover said knee.

“What, that? That's an old wound, Link. It only bothers me when it rains. Don't worry about it.”

“But,” Link objects, “it looks like it’s hurting you…”

Ganon's shrugs with a light smile.

“I'm an old man, Link. My body hurts most of the time. You get used to it. Or you learn to ignore it, whichever.”

Link shuffles on his knees as Ganon steps over his discarded clothes. His long strides eviscerate the distance between them until he stands in front of Link. Their height differences and Link kneeling on the bed make for suggestive positions. It doesn't escape Link’s thundering heart or twisting stomach that he's almost level with Ganon's pelvis. He'd only need to bow his head a little to… Ganon’s body shakes with a contained laugh, alerting Link to the fact that Ganon probably knows what he's thinking. Face in his hands, Link hides from Ganon’s muffled laughter as huge hands like lion paws settle over his shoulders. Link shivers and bites back a whine at Ganon’s touch. It's not unpleasant, not in the slightest. And Ganon doesn't remove his hands at the tiny squeak Link makes, so Ganon must assume he's not afraid. One hand does eventually lift up after Link remains kneeling with his face covered. Thick fingers drift over the pale back of Link’s hand, and he spreads his fingers to peek at Ganon through the gaps. Ganon’s face is smooth, lacking any sort of impatience or irritation. He'd said Link’s shyness appeals to him, but everything has a limit. Link’s shoulder shake under the one hand Ganon still has on him. Humming lowly, Ganon removes it and pets at the backs of Link’s hands, wanting him to lower them. He does, and Ganon’s warm palms take their places. The tips of his fingers slip through Link’s hairline, under his ears.

“It's all right,” Ganon assures him. “I'm not going to hurt you.”

“I know!” Link blurts, voice breaking over ‘know.’ “I know you won't. I've just… I've never…”

Link bites his lower lip and bows his head between Ganon’s hands. His thumbs pet under Link’s eyes, not letting him cower like he always does. Chin held up again, Link glances at Ganon through half-lidded eyes.

Ganon gently prods him to continue with a low, “Never what?”

Shoulders hunched up by his ears, Link admits, “I've never done this before.” He forces his eyes to Ganon’s. “Nothing with… anyone.”

Ganon’s eyes fly open for a split second before he wrangles the reaction back in. His hands flinch on Link's face like he’ll pull away, but Link covers them with his to stop that. He doesn't want Ganon to step away or stop caressing him. Just because he's never done this doesn't mean he doesn't want it! Link shuffles closer to Ganon’s bare chest until his own breath bounces off black skin and blows back in his face. Link whines when Ganon drops one hand, but the other doesn't even twitch, so Link lets him go. The hand Ganon had dropped doesn’t go far. Ganon slips a few fingers between Link’s hair tie and his blond locks, pulling until it all gives. Link’s hair falls around his neck and ears, ending below his shoulders but not quite his shoulder blades. Now that they’re free, Ganon threads his fingers through the silky locks and picks out knots trying to form.

“No one?” His voice rumbles deep in his chest. “Truly?”

Heart sinking, Link nods and directs his eyes down.

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Ganon assures him with that low voice that Link’s never heard before. It makes him melt inside. “I’m glad you told me. If we ever get to that point… I’ll know to be extra careful.”

Link’s head shoots up as he blurts out, “Does it hurt?”

Ganon watches him for a stretch of silence, just playing with his hair. Link shuffles on his knees to coax blood back into his shins and feet. Nerves get the best of Link at this point. Both of his hands strike out like a waiting cobra and snatch Ganon’s petting hand. Link brings it back to his cheek, nuzzling the lines of Ganon’s palm just to comfort himself. Fantasies he’s ashamed of have plagued him since Ganon had taken him out to lunch all those months ago. They’d been in preparation for Ganon to eventually fuck him, since Link had assumed he would! Link had conjured all sorts of scenarios and situations in his head, just trying to ready himself for the unknown. He thought that unknown would become known tonight. Link bites his lip while muffling a whine in Ganon’s palm. The little Hylian can’t say with complete certainty that he’s ready for that. Link recognizes his desire for Ganon, for his touch and his kisses. But sex as he knows it is only pain and shame. It can’t possibly feel good, can it?

“No,” Ganon says at last, startling Link so hard that he jumps on the mattress. “For you, it would not. I would make sure of that.”

“You would never hurt me,” Link says more for himself than to remind Ganon of his words.

“I never want to, no.” Ganon’s thumb pets his cheek, the scars there. “You don’t ever have to give yourself to anyone, Link. You never have to have sex if you don’t want to. And that’s okay.”

Link nods and kisses the heel of Ganon’s palm.

“And if I want to? Or… If I’m not sure, but… curious?”

Link asks this while glancing up at Ganon. He doesn’t mean the look to be flirtatious or enticing. Ganon doesn’t take it that way, only smiles at him like he always does. Link doubts anyone except maybe Zelda has seen this smile that cracks the stone of Ganon’s face and brings such warmth to his eyes. Ganon stoops down, slowly bringing his head closer to Link’s. Link tilts his head up, expecting a kiss. He gets one, but not where he expects. Ganon presses a long, heartfelt kiss to his forehead. Link’s mouth falls open, ready to throw out more words, but they die on the edges of his lips. The kiss Ganon gives him is so tender and sweet that his heart aches. Link stays still for such a kiss, knowing that this is important. Ganon’s deep voice rumbles against Link’s forehead as he hums just before standing up again. Ganon is close enough for Link to feel his body heat fight through his sweatpants. Ganon runs so much hotter than him, much hotter than anyone he’s touched before. Sleeping beside Ganon on a cool night must be heaven.

Ganon pets the thin skin under Link’s eye and murmurs, “I would love to sate that curiosity for you, Link. Whatever you want, whatever you would allow, I am at your disposal.”

Link shivers and asks, “Can we lie down? Together?”

Ganon bends down with a smile to kiss Link’s cheek this time. He bumps their noses together and says with his voice low and rumbling, “Of course. Put your sleep clothes on and climb in whenever you’re ready.”

Link hops off the bed after returning Ganon’s cheek kiss. He leaves the Gerudo in a state of bewilderment. Ganon’s star struck expression misses Link completely, though, as he sequesters himself in Ganon’s attached bathroom to change. He wishes he had the courage to disrobe in front of Ganon… But he isn’t wearing anything under his shorts, and Ganon would see everything! Link blushes while removing his sleep shorts and thin t-shirt from his bag. He’d barely remembered to grab it before sprinting into the bathroom. Back home, Link had worried over his choice of nighttime dress, mostly because he’d wanted to appeal to Ganon’s like of innocent things. But Ganon already likes him, and Link would rather be comfortable than cute. And once Link has his tiny shorts on and t-shirt tugged over his head, he doesn’t judge himself too badly. Gathering up his personal effects, Link cracks open the bathroom door. He finds Ganon stretched out on his bed already, book in hand and reading glasses perched on the slope of his nose. He’s not put on a shirt, and Link catches himself ogling Ganon from a distance.

The creak of the bathroom door attracts Ganon’s attention once he finds a stopping place on the page. Link knows he isn’t much to look at, but Ganon’s double take makes him laugh. Ganon sets the book aside on the nightstand and waves a hand towards himself. Link dumps his bag on a chair near the window and jumps on Ganon’s bed. Bouncing and giggling, Link wiggles his way into Ganon’s arms and curls up next to him. Ganon grumbles that Link’s knees are cold against his thigh and yanks the blanket over him. Ganon leaves himself uncovered, hot to the touch without anything more than sweatpants on. Link doesn’t mind so long as Ganon holds him close and kisses his hair, his face. Shivering from nerves rather than any chill, Link tilts his face up without Ganon having to ask and accepts a lingering kiss. Link’s left hand finds a place to rest in the center of Ganon’s chest while the right is stuck between them. Link rocks higher up Ganon’s body to kiss him more, to press his lips harder to Ganon’s. Ganon chuckles against him and urges him to relax with a hand in his hair. Link settles down, although his heart beats so hard he can barely breathe. They separate even though Link tries to dart forward for another kiss. Ganon smirk at him while evading Link’s eager mouth.

“Sorry,” Ganon murmurs while petting Link’s hair. “That was probably a little much.”

“No, sir, please…” Link scrambles at Ganon’s chest hair to scoot closer again and pleads quietly, “Don’t stop. I… I liked that.” Ganon’s hand slips from his hair to hold his blushing cheek. Some bangs fall in Link’s blue eyes, and Link watches Ganon through them. “It felt… good.”

Ganon draws in a deep breath at that, chest rising smoothly under Link’s hand before setting again.

“Do you… want more?”

Blushing hotly, Link avoids Ganon’s golden eyes and focuses on the Gerudo’s thick chest hair. He’s thought about more, again in preparation for when Ganon would finally take what he’d wanted. But now armed with the truth that Ganon knew the whole time that he’s not a whore… Maybe Ganon hadn’t wanted anything like Link thought? Sure, Ganon is a man, a handsome and powerful one at that, but that doesn’t mean Ganon wants him. Link’s certainty on that flip-flops. Ganon has said that he’s at Link's disposal for exploration. But what does that say about Ganon's desires? Ganon is so kind and patient with him. Is Ganon’s offer just patronizing? Link squirms beside Ganon as his insecurities rise. Ganon’s hand that had caressed his cheek takes his chin as the silence between them stretches for too long. Ganon interprets Link’s trembling and lack of words as fear, the exact last thing Link feels right now.

“I’m sorry. That wasn’t meant to pressure you.”

Shivering and with his skin too tight over his bones, Link glances up at Ganon and asks, “Do you want more, sir?”

Ganon’s smile is soft through the middle and edges, full of patience.

“I do, but it’s not about what I want. I’m in a position of power over you and don’t want to take advantage of that.”

Link shakes his head in Ganon’s hand and reaches up with his left to clutch at Ganon’s wrist.

“That’s not what I meant. I mean, um… Do you want me, sir? I’m… I’m scared that you’re only doing this to be nice.”

Ganon’s chest shakes as he chuckles against Link’s body. Link doesn't startle when Ganon’s other hand slowly drifts up, and Ganon caresses his jaw with the backs of his thick fingers. His thumb pets the blush lingering in Link’s cheek as Ganon’s soft smile turns into something warm, full of intent, now.

“I’ve wanted you from the moment I saw you, Link. But I’m not a beast. I won’t take what’s not given to me. Well, not in this case. I can’t be ruthless all the time.”

Link bites back a giggle at that and turns his head in Ganon’s palm. Kissing Ganon’s skin like this twist up Link’s stomach and makes him feel overly warm. No one has ever held him and kissed him like this, but Link doubts he’d like anyone but Ganon doing this to him. He trusts Ganon. Breath stuttering against Ganon’s palm on the exhale, Link presses one more kiss to his palm before scooting closer. Link props himself above Ganon while his left hand returns to the Gerudo’s chest. Ganon breathes long and deep under him while watching him sink closer. Ganon tilts his head just so as Link silently asks for another kiss. That one morphs into many as Link parts from Ganon only to press harder and faster for more. Ganon’s hand is familiar at the back of his skull, and Link moans a little while parting his lips for the man. Link always tries to keep the space between his lips narrow, to not let his jaw hang open like an animal. But every swipe of tongue across and into his mouth coaxes something wild out of Link. Soon Link whimpers into each kiss and begs Ganon for something he doesn’t know. Link’s sleep shorts hide nothing if Ganon were to glance down. And he does once they part while Link pants with his eyes closed. There’s already a wet spot forming where Link is eager for the unknown.

Gulping down air, Link’s finger twitch on Ganon’s chest as he begs, “Touch me. A… a little? I don’t know what to say.”

“That’s perfect, Link.” Ganon gently takes Link’s wide hips in hand and hoists the little Hylian on top of him, thighs spread around Ganon’s torso. Link darts down for a messy kiss, and Ganon chuckles after, “Touch you a little, hmm?” Ganon’s huge hands sweep up and down Link’s back, caress straying to the tops of his ass where Ganon has never touched before. “A little like this?”

Shoulders hunching up around his drooped, blushing ears, Link nods.

“M… More.”

Ganon watches him squirm through hooded eyes while sweeping his hands around to Link’s front. Unsure of what to do with his hands, Link braces both on Ganon’s chest. That seems right? Ganon hums and sits up straighter under him, back flush with the headboard. His hands don't still for long on Link’s stomach. The thin material of his sleep shirt bunches and wrinkles as Ganon smoothes his hands up Link’s chest. It's chilly enough in the bedroom to harden Link’s pink nipples, and Ganon’s fingers trip over them during his up and down caress of the Hylian’s chest. Link jerks in his lap at the first, accidental brush over his nipples. Nothing escapes Ganon’s focus, and he deliberately draws his fingers over them again and again, enjoying each time Link flinches and arches into his touch. Link bites back a whimper when Ganon finally stops his awful teasing. His huge hands slip and rub back to Link’s belly, just over his navel. He's not out of shape, but with Zelda in charge of the whorehouse, they could all stop aspiring for skeletal frames. Link knows he has some softness in his thighs and stomach. Ganon likes to hold him low around his waist and spread his fingers over Link’s navel. He does so now, with his thumbs petting the skin above his navel hidden by his shirt while the rest of Ganon fingers test how soft he is. It tickles, and Link enjoys so much warmth that low on his body. Link blushes while glancing down his chest and torso, eyes unable to ignore the mess he's already making in his sleep shorts.

“Good?”

Nodding, Link wiggles in Ganon’s lap again and attracts the Gerudo’s hungry eyes down. Link’s stomach drops for one second when he thinks Ganon will help himself. But Ganon’s hands don't even twitch on Link’s stomach. Link hadn't said anything about touching him there. And when Ganon doesn't, even though his eyes nearly devour where Link is hard and needy, Link melts a little inside. Link’s blood passes that critical moment from excited to boiling as he imagines the weight of a heavy hand curling around his cock and stroking him. He's only done that to himself, and the urge rarely strikes. But he wants that, now. Boldness takes hold of Link’s will and lifts his hand like it's on a puppet string. Link’s fingers tingle at the tips as he wraps a hand around one of Ganon’s wrists. Those gold eyes drift up slowly from where Ganon had watched the wet spot in Link’s shorts grow larger. Link blushes hard enough to make himself dizzy as he gently tugs Ganon’s hand down the short distance between his navel and privates. The pressure of Ganon’s palm over his covered prick rips another jerk out of Link’s eager body. He holds Ganon’s hand there and tries to control how he wants to rut forward and just rub himself on whatever Ganon gives him. Whimpering behind his bitten lip, Link gives in to that temptation a little and rolls his hips forward. It's different when he does this, lying on his back and trying not to make much noise. But his body knows what to do, how to shift against Ganon’s lined palm to get that friction he wants. Ganon’s other hand Link had left on his stomach wanders up to find a nipple and pinches it softly through his shirt. Link’s back bows as he arches himself into both hands, wanting Ganon to do something, anything!

“Link.” Ganon’s deep voice pierces Link’s haze and has him jumping in Ganon’s lap. Ganon only continues when Link’s eyes blink back into focus and look at him. “Should we stop? Slow down?”

Link shakes his head and looks two seconds away from begging.

Ganon’s fingers at Link's nipple pinch him again while he asks, “What do you want me to do?”

He doesn't mean it in a seductive sort of way. He wants to know how far Link will go, what he's comfortable with. Link knows that and shakes himself to clear the tension running wild under his skin. It all feels too tight over his bones. Ganon does that to him.

Voice shaky, Link requests softly, “Will you take off my shirt?”

“Of course.”

Doing so requires Ganon to peel away the hand Link had pressed to his cock. Link lets him go to reach for the sky, aiding Ganon in undressing him. His shirt ends up on the floor. With all that pale skin exposed, Ganon wastes no time in running his palms up and down Link’s torso again. Link’s muffled whimpers join the rasp of skin-on-skin. The bed creaks under them as Link rocks a little in Ganon’s lap. It feels good to move like that, even though Link has no reason to. He avoids Ganon’s attentive gaze lest he embarrass himself. But Ganon chuckles under him and leans close to kiss along his collarbones. Link jumps, narrowly avoiding Ganon’s chin. He still doesn't know what to do with his hands, so they flinch up and hold on to Ganon’s shoulders. Should he touch Ganon back? He'd like to run his fingers through Ganon’s long hair and explore every scar on the Gerudo’s barrel chest. Link somehow bottles the little gasps and moans Ganon draws out of him long enough to voice that desire.

“Can I touch you, too?”

Ganon hums through another kiss. When Link does nothing, Ganon pauses his kisses with a wet sound between them and murmurs, “Of course. I want you to.”

Link shifts in Ganon’s lap and sweeps his hands over the shelf of Ganon’s shoulders. Sure that Link doesn't need any more encouragement, Ganon returns to kissing and nibbling along the bones and skin of Link’s clavicle. Ganon’s hands squeeze and fondle Link down his chest and stomach before sweeping to his back. Ganon gets him around his hips and urges Link to sit up on his knees. Link squeaks as Ganon moves him without aid. Like this, Link’s flat chest is face level with him, now. Link’s hands pause on Ganon’s shoulders as he watches the Gerudo’s soft lips kiss down from his collarbones and wander closer to a nipple. Link’s eyes widen the longer he watches, sure that Ganon won't… But he does! Lips brush over his nipple before a hot tongue darts out to lick across it. Link’s back bows as he moans to the ceiling. His trimmed nails dig into Ganon’s shoulders. Ganon hums against his chest before sealing his lips around the little nub. Link jerks in his arms as Ganon hums and flicks his tongue across the hard surface, somehow drawing more blood south until Link is painfully hard in his shorts. Link strains and trembles as his skin comes alive and erupts in goosebumps. Ganon draws a flinch out of him as he sucks hard. He has to hold Link still as the poor Hylian nearly shakes apart from so much attention on a sensitive area. When Ganon releases his nipple after one more kiss, Link thinks it's over. But Ganon kisses and bites a path to the other before giving it much the same treatment. Only rougher.

“Ganon,” Link gasps, out of breath and dizzy. “Oh sir, please, mmm…”

Ganon’s lips grin around his flesh before he murmurs against the buzzing skin, “Please? What do you want?”

There's no way to mistake the tease in Ganon’s voice or the way he bites Link a little harder. Link’s hands slip into Ganon’s flowing hair as he trembles. Link’s hips know what they want at least, because he rocks in Ganon’s lap and shamelessly rubs the front of his shorts into Ganon’s firm body. Ganon chuckles darkly around his nipple before letting it go. Breath ghosts across the thin skin of Link’s neck, and then sharp teeth pinch the skin to draw up blood. Link squeals into Ganon’s hair while holding on as Ganon sucks a purple bruise into his skin. The huge hands that had held him still squeeze Link’s hips before dipping down to cradle his ass. Link rocks into Ganon’s hands as his head spins and blood rushes in his ears. He's sure they're burning hot to the touch, sure that his face will never return to its normal color. Ganon’s fingers are gentle as they follow the curve of Link’s cheeks through his shorts. They're gentler than Ganon's teeth that seek to plant lovebite after lovebite on Link’s neck and shoulder. It feels too good to make him stop, even though Link knows the marks will be difficult to hide. The pink-tinged haze clouding Link’s mind clears a bit as Ganon’s hands slip down from his cheeks to hold him by the backs of his thighs. The motion of Ganon petting his thighs up and down bunches the material of his short until thick fingers slide into the leg holes. Link throws his thigh wider apart to welcome Ganon’s touch. Ganon switches to the other side of Link’s neck and treats him to soft kisses and lighter nibbles from his teeth. The trade off is that Ganon abandons his fondling and squeezing of Link’s right thigh to shift that hand around and cup him through his shorts.

Link jumps at the firm caress and chokes out, “Oh-hhh, please.” Link rocks into Ganon’s palm and nearly sobs when the Gerudo squeezes everything caught in his hand. “I-I want… Mmm, please touch me, sir.”

“I am touching you, Link,” Ganon teases him. His voice is like molten metal in Link’s ear, and he can't contain a shiver. “Do you want more?”

Link’s shoulders hunching up around his ears as his insecurities return.

“I… I'm not sure? This feels good…”

Ganon hums and kisses his neck once more before sitting back. Link doesn't want him to go or stop. That fear is washed away when Ganon rocks his palm between his legs again. Link relaxes in his hold and copies Ganon’s easy rhythm.

“This feels good?”

Link's fingers twitch where they're still tangled around and around in Ganon’s red hair. He nods and whispers, “Yes.”

Ganon slows his petting to help Link clear his head as they talk about this and establish boundaries. He snorts as Link whines and rocks a little harder to make up for Ganon slowing down.

“Can I touch you under your shorts?”

Link’s hips stutter before stilling. Ganon doesn't move his hand either while watching Link’s face. The Hylian stares down between their bodies with his lip between his teeth. He's so excited that the head of his cock is almost visible in the wet spot he's made. This feels better than anything he could do to himself. And of course he's thought about Ganon’s bare skin touching his. But the longer Link stares at the evidence of his desire, the more his stomach clenches with nerves instead of arousal. Ganon hums, drawing Link’s eye away from the action. The Gerudo reclines fully against the headboard and offers Link a soft smile.

“Don't say yes just because you think that's what I want to hear. There's no need to prove yourself or go outside your comfort zone. I want you to enjoy what I'm doing to you.”

Link nods and pets the hair warmed by the back of Ganon’s neck. Ganon’s hand on him still feels good, but he's a little afraid of his nakedness. He's not sure why. No one has ever hurt him like this or touched him without his permission. Link wishes he had a definitive reason  **why** the thought of Ganon’s hand touching his exposed skin makes him cower so.

Ears tipping down, Link stares at a bullet scar on Ganon’s shoulder and mumbles, “Maybe next time? I want you, but… That makes me nervous?”

“That's fine, Link.” Ganon curls forward to kiss his pink cheek. “You don't have to explain yourself, either. Just tell me no.”

Link nods and says, “No thank you, sir.”

An easy-going laugh from Ganon shakes them as he leans forward again to kiss the corner of Link mouth. Link tilts his head the small amount he needs to turn the chaste peck into a real kiss, which Ganon gives him with enthusiasm. Link’s hips pick up the rhythm he'd lost in his anxiety moments ago, but Ganon parts from him and holds him still by his other hand on Link’s shoulder.

“But this is okay?” He rocks his palm between Link’s legs. “I can still touch you like this?”

Link nods hard enough to send his hair bouncing.

“Yes, I like this.”

Ganon kisses him again and murmurs lowly against his lips, “And I like your honesty. Do you want to come like this?”

Link shiver against Ganon’s lips and presses needy kisses to them as words escape him. He rocks harder in Ganon’s hand and whines when the Gerudo doesn't respond in kind. He whines even more when Ganon leans away, out of range.

“I asked you a question, Link. Are you comfortable coming like this?”

Link bites his lower lip as his mind throws up many lewd images for him to consider. He just wants Ganon to hold him and share this pleasure with him. But maybe not sitting like this. His knees hurt…

“I want to turn around,” Link tells him. “Will you hold me like that while we…”

Ganon presses a chuckle and a kiss to his mouth, unable to keep himself away from Link for long.

“Do whatever you need. Sit or lie however you want, Link. Just let me know when you're ready.”

Link nods and smacks one more kiss to Ganon’s smirking mouth. His heart races and his stomach flips, but he won't let nerves get in his way. Excited, Link scoots off Ganon's lap and throws a leg around to climb off him. That done, Link shyly pets at Ganon’s knees, wanting Ganon to part them. Link is mindful of the scar tissue hidden beneath Ganon’s sweatpants, not wanting to irritate him or ruin the mood. But Ganon throws his legs apart with only a smirk and his hungry eyes watching every move Link makes. His hands fist loosely on his thighs, drawing Link’s eye up. Link’s mouth almost hangs open when he finally notices just how aroused Ganon is. Somehow, he hadn't noticed anything pressing against his backside while sitting in the Gerudo’s lap. But it's so obvious from where Link kneels by Ganon’s shins. Link almost reaches for the tent in Ganon’s pants, but his hand flinches away before it gets far. Touching Ganon without permission would be inappropriate. Link wishes he had the courage to ask for such a thing. Maybe next time. There are many things Link has set up for “next time,” and he wants with all his heart for there to be more after tonight. He's never wanted this until now. And he trusts Ganon and finds him painfully attractive… Plus Ganon is patient and gentle with him. Link can't think of a more perfect person to introduce him to sex and intimacy with others. Link holds that thought in his heart as he crawls between Ganon’s legs and spins around. Ganon huffs a bit as Link drops his weight against his chest. But after some shuffling and arranging of limbs, they're comfortable again.

Ganon's legs cage Link’s as they recline together. Link hums and rubs his body along the firm, warm bulk behind him. Ganon’s hands rest lightly on his own thighs still, waiting for Link’s signal. Link blushes and grabs Ganon’s hands by his wrists and directs them where to go. One he leaves low on his belly, intent on Ganon’s right hand to be the one to make him climax. The other he coaxes up and flattens in the middle of his chest. Truth be told, Ganon pinching and biting his nipples had nearly undone Link earlier. He had no idea they were sensitive like that! But Ganon knew, or he explored Link with tongue and teeth on the off chance Link would respond. The mess in his shorts is almost entirely to blame because of Ganon's enthusiastic mouthing at his chest. Link shudders even now as Ganon’s warmth chases the chill out of his bare skin. He's warm front and back, and he rubs against Ganon’s body just to feel more. Ganon chuckles in his blushing ear and blows a stream of air past the shell. Link’s playful rubbing stutters to a halt as he moans. Link’s hands still cover Ganon’s, and they spasm a bit as Ganon’s tongue sneaks out to tease Link’s ear.

“Are you comfortable? Have me where you want me?”

Link nods carefully to not bash his head into Ganon’s. Another shiver runs through Link as he throws his legs wider open. Ganon’s accommodate him until they're both sitting there, legs spread. Link’s heart pulls double time as he glances down the line of his body, at Ganon’s huge hands on him. He never thought his first time would be like this. They each still have at least one piece of clothing on. No one holds him down and tells him to be still, to stop struggling. There's no pain, won't be any this time and hopefully not the next. Link relaxes in Ganon’s arms and breathes out his fears. There's no reason to be afraid. Ganon won't do anything without Link’s approval. They've already established what's okay, what Link wants. Link bucks his hips up some to encourage Ganon to touch him. Ganon presses a grin to the side of his neck, the side already warm and tingling from lovebites. He bites a few of them to jumpstart Link’s blood. He's gone soft a little down below, but Link is sure it won't take much to make him hard again.

Ganon holds them flush together with his hand on Link’s chest. The other slides over his shorts and fondles a soft thigh. The legs of Link’s shorts have dragged up and bunch near the junction of his legs and torso. He doesn't mind if Ganon sees anything through them, just can't handle direct contact. Next time, he promises himself. But his cock isn't Ganon's target right now. For now, he rubs warmth into Link’s skin and caresses up and down the fine hairs on his thighs. As one thigh tingles from too much attention, Ganon switches to the other. They both get to watch the way Link’s hips flinch up as muscles tighten. He twitches in his shorts, too. Link sucks in a deep breath at how exposed their new positions makes him. He hadn't thought about that while spinning around to give Ganon his back. They also can't kiss like this, which Link pouts over. At least he's still within reach for Ganon to kiss his neck, which he likes more than he thought possible. Each graze of lips and prick of Ganon’s beard has Link’s body hair standing up and his nipples tightening. Link arches his body under Ganon’s hands and holds on to both of the Gerudo’s thighs to give him more leverage. Ganon bites him harder than all the other times while dragging his hand almost to Link’s straining cock. All Link can do is jump in Ganon’s arms and throw his head back on Ganon's shoulder.

When Ganon’s hand on his thigh teases him with feather-light pets over his prick, Link thrashes a bit between his legs and begs, “Please, sir, please touch me. I want you to, I promise.” Link’s voice breaks a bit over the end of his sentence as Ganon cups him again. “Please, please, oh please, yes…”

Ganon murmurs words of comfort and encouragement into Link’s ear, none of which he hears. The roar of blood in his ears from Ganon squeezing and fondling him through his shorts is too loud. It drowns out the Gerudo’s deep, rich voice and Link’s shrill moans. Link bucks into Ganon’s hand and swirls his hips around for more friction. Ganon finds the length of his shaft through his shorts and squeezes him. The size and warmth of Ganon’s hand is shockingly different than his own. And it’s so much better since Link has no say in how hard Ganon holds him, how much or how little his thick fingers trace the crown of his head. Ganon shows favor to the wet spot growing larger with every caress of his fingers. Link jerks his body into Ganon’s touch at times and then shies away when the constant rub on his head becomes too much. When the swirl of Link’s hips turns boisterous, Ganon nibbles along his ear and flattens them together with a gentle shove on Link’s chest. Link little nails scramble at the back of Ganon’s hand. They don't mean to hurt him, but Link is desperate for something to hold. Some of Ganon’s long hair spills over Link’s shoulder. That sparks an idea.

Hands trembling and weak, Link throws his arms behind him and curls all ten fingers in Ganon's hair. Ganon’s hum of appreciation is loud in Link’s ear, but it's the prettiest sound he's ever heard. He won't last long with Ganon’s loud breaths in his ear and the sweet pressure on his cock. Ganon sweetens the deal by sliding the hand he has on Link’s chest over to flick at a nipple. That's too much for Link to bottle, and his fingers twist in Ganon’s hair as he starts tipping over the edge. He has almost no control, doesn't touch himself enough to stop his orgasm from crashing down with no warning. Link yelps and arches into Ganon’s palm when thick fingers squeeze him one last time and force a deafening orgasm out of him. Link strains in Ganon’s hands for the first waves, the first spurts that make a bigger mess in his shorts. But after that, his strength gives out, and he slumps into Ganon’s waiting arms and body. Every inch of him tingles and buzzes, and he doesn't pick up on the fact that he's shivering hard enough to shake the bed.

“Shhh, it's okay.” Ganon kisses his hair and holds on to Link’s thigh when Link whines at too much contact with his softening cock. “I've got you, Link. You're okay.”

Link sags even more against Ganon and almost slips down the bed. Ganon’s arms around him are the only things that keep him propped up. Link’s skin shines with sweat, and he feels it collect on the back of his neck, in the soft spots behind his bent knees. He isn’t ready to open his eyes or do anything besides breathe and twitch. Ganon chuckles warmly behind him and keeps him close. The press of his erection isn’t as intimidating as Link thought. Ganon won’t do anything to him without asking. He’d practically begged the Gerudo to do what they’d done together. Of course, Link wants to touch Ganon, too, if only he could stop the room from spinning. Link’s heartbeat throbs behind his eyes, in his lips, and in the tips of his fingers. Beyond that, the only thing Link is aware of is Ganon’s body behind him. He’s known all along that Ganon is powerful, built for physical things. But to have the Gerudo cradle him like this, for Ganon to have touched him gently and shown him only pleasure… Link gets a single hiccup out before Ganon shuffles them around and guides them to lie down. There’s no shirt stretched across that massive chest for Link to cry into, but Ganon’s skin is perfectly fine for such theatrics.

A heavy arm scoops him up as Ganon positions them to face each other, and his deep voice curls around Link’s ear when he says, “It’s okay to cry, Link. It’s okay.”

“I’m sorry,” Link bites out.

“Did I hurt you?”

Link shakes his head while pressing his face to Ganon’s chest.

“No, no, never… You would never.” A hiccup interrupts Link’s plea, but he picks it back up once he catches his breath. “You’re so nice and gentle with me. I just…”

“Oh Link,” Ganon sighs while kissing his hair. Ganon sweeps his hand up and down Link’s trembling back while murmuring, “I care very much about you. Of course I’m gentle. As gentle as I can be. What did I do to upset you?”

A smile breaks through Link’s little whimpers, and he rubs his tears into Ganon’s skin.

“I’m not upset, silly. I’m… I’m happy.”

It’s a relief to say it. Link can’t recall a recent time when he was truly happy. Perhaps when he and Zelda were children? There must have been a holiday or birthday where everything was sunshine and rainbows. Link sighs into Ganon’s skin and nods. Yes, there must have been a time, but not one he recalls. He’ll have to make new ones, hopefully with Ganon. The scars on Link’s face catch on some that are scattered over Ganon’s chest. Link shifts his head away to look at them close like this. How many times has Ganon been stabbed or shot? And the gnarled scar on his knee… Link bites his lip and draws his fingers over an old puncture wound near Ganon’s heart. Who had done this? It was a blow meant to kill, and yet Ganon breathes and lives beside him. How close had Ganon come to death from just this one attack? Link shuffles closer again to pet his lips over the scar, happiness shrinking some at the thought of Ganon dead.

“Please be careful,” he pleads above the scar, above Ganon’s heart. “I would be… lonely if you left.”

He can’t bring himself to say, “if you died.” But he thinks that Ganon understands what he means. Ganon hums above him and nudges Link up the bed until they’re face-to-face with each other. The movement drags Link’s damp shorts around, but he can’t be bothered with the mess right now. At first, Link avoids golden eyes watching him intently, but Ganon coaxes him around with a finger under his chin. How can he deny this man anything? Link’s heart jumps when Ganon presses a lingering kiss to his lips. Link remembers while kissing him back that he hadn’t tried to touch Ganon while he’d sat in the man’s lap, hadn’t attempted to make him feel good in return. Caught up in his mix of elation and sadness, Link squirms a hand between them without asking Ganon. Link jumps when Ganon does the same and threads their fingers together within reach of his sweatpants. The waistband is a bit dragged down from their shuffling, but the grey material preserves Ganon’s modesty. Ganon sweeps their hand back between them and prevents Link from reaching for him again.

“You don’t have to do that.” Ganon bumps their noses together. “I don’t want you thinking you have to.”

Link looks a few seconds away from arguing, but Ganon kisses him again to stop it.

“Next time?” Ganon suggests. “You said ‘maybe next time’ earlier…”

A grin with white, straight teeth behind it blooms across Ganon’s face. Link blushes and nods while tightening his fingers around Ganon’s.

“Okay… I want to make you feel good, sir… Want to,” he emphasizes. “Not have to.”

“I like the sound of that.” Ganon presses his face close and rubs his beard along Link’s bare cheek. When Link wiggles to escape, Ganon chuckles close to his ear, “We have all the time in the world, Link. I’m not going anywhere. And you’ll always have a place here, or any of my homes. I want you by my side.”

Link glances at Ganon through his blond bangs and asks, “By your side?”

Ganon sighs, nodding after a second spent collecting himself.

“I’m sure this was Zelda’s plan all along, but… I care for you, Link.” Ganon’s hand squeezes his, and he tangles their legs together down the bed. “I want more for you than to live in Yuga’s old whorehouse, surrounded by all that. I wanted to save Zelda, but I couldn’t. I left her alone, and I hurt her.”

Ganon closes his eyes for a few seconds, and Link thinks for a split moment that the Gerudo might cry. But when Ganon opens his eyes again, they’re dry. Terribly sad and face full of regret, but unwavering.

“I respect and love her enough to leave her alone, to know that I betrayed her. So when she sent you to me that night, and once I read the note she had you deliver… I suspected she knew we would get on like this and that I might take an interest in you, like I did her. I never took the opportunity to lift her from that hell, though.”

“I don’t…” Link fights the instinct to shrink down. He’s just so confused… “I don’t understand, sir. What does this all mean?”

Ganon thins his lips in a line. Again, Link resists the urge to cower and get out of the way of confrontation. But Ganon doesn’t raise his voice, doesn’t hurt Link. Link is quick to scold himself for thinking Ganon might unleash his legendary temper on him. Ganon’s sigh tells all. It’s the embarrassed sort, and Link is sure that if Ganon had a free hand, he’d rub it over his face or the back of his neck.

“What I mean is… I want you to live with me.” Ganon’s face flinches for a split second into a wince before he schools his expression once more. “Here or the apartment in Castle Town… Wherever I am, I want you to be with me. And, and of course I don’t mean that in a captive sort of way. I just…”

That line-lipped expression returns as Ganon stumbles over his thoughts and words. It’s the first time Link has seen him so… at a loss. Ganon is unflinching like a granite bolder in Link’s mind. To see him stutter and hear his words thrown to the wind almost out of order loosens something inside of Link. He hasn’t allowed himself to think about soft feelings for Ganon. Because until tonight, Link had thought they played the roles of client and escort. And maybe Ganon’s body and Ganon’s voice in his ear had weakened that resistance some. Living here with Ganon… What would that be like? He would see Ganon everyday, that’s for certain. He’d demand it if he went a night without a kiss from the Gerudo. Link blushes at that thought, accidentally placing himself in the role of a housewife. What an absurd idea, what ridiculous, wonderful….

“I care for you, Link,” Ganon repeats, interrupting Link’s circular thoughts. “I want to make you happy and provide for you. Partially to correct my negligence with Zelda and to prove to her that I can be faithful and love someone. But also because I want you to have a life.”

Link blinks up at him, lips parting a few times to let loose words, but they never come. Ganon continues his explanation.

“I want you to travel and see things you’ve been denied. I want you to… go to school, if that’s what you want.” Ganon tightens his grip around Link’s hand once more and lifts it to kiss his knuckles. “I want to give you the life you would have had if the world weren’t a cruel place.”

Link’s stomach sloshes inside him like he’s full of water. He’s never dreamed of anything beyond the peeling wallpaper of the whorehouse. There was never a point, because the street was a death sentence before Yuga, unknown after him. And whores who left Zelda never came back, were never heard from again. And Zelda… Why dream of life outside the whorehouse when Zelda was there? They need each other… Or so Link thinks. Zelda had been the one to push them together. She’d been the puppet master above the stage. A jerk of a string there, and twist of her hand here. Link would have never approached Ganon on his own, and they would not have occupied a space at the same time where Ganon could approach him. Ganon was the unobtainable, not only because of his power and beauty, but also because Link is not part of that world. He lives on the fringes of the terrible things men like Ganon do—the people they hurt, the things they destroy. Link turns his cheek away from it, because Ganon is kind to him and obviously cares for him. Ganon is not all bad, at least not to Link… Zelda must have seen some good in him to bring them together. Is this what she wants? What does  **he** want?

“Think about it,” Ganon prods him as Link lies there, silent with his eyes staring at nothing. Ganon kisses his hand again while watching him. “I love you, Link.”

What an alien concept. Link directs his eyes down at their tangled fingers rather than face Ganon’s admission. He suspected that Ganon felt something like love for him. But when has Link ever felt love or had it given to him? Besides Zelda and her unconditional love, love isn’t something that happens to Link. And in the whorehouse, love wasn’t real, either. A client or two may have said they loved Zelda or the others, but they didn’t mean it. Link knows that much. But there’s nothing but the truth behind Ganon’s words, and that scares Link a bit. He doesn’t know what love is, what it feels like, so could he ever love Ganon in return? Like Ganon probably wants? Link breathes hard for what seems like eternity. Ganon ducks his head close again and presses their foreheads together. Their bodies are an almost unbroken line against one another, and Ganon squeezes out the last bit of space while nuzzling Link like this. Link breathes calmly again, but only because Ganon is there to remind him how.

“I’m… sorry,” Ganon murmurs against his lips. “I upset you. I’m sorry, Link.”

Link shakes his head and purses his lips to kiss Ganon for real.

“I’m not… not upset, sir. Just…” Link bites his lip to stop a stream of uncoordinated words from blurting out of him. “Zelda is there, and I’m scared to leave her alone. And… and I don’t want to hurt you, sir, I… No one has ever loved me before. I don’t know if, if I can love you back. If I’m capable of it…”

Ganon waits to make sure Link has nothing else to add. When Link peeks up at him between strands of blond hair, Ganon gives words to his rebuttal.

“I understand your fears, Link. As far as your worry over Zelda is concerned, please know that I want you here as my partner, as someone to share my life with. Not my prisoner. I can’t control where you go, who you see. And I wouldn’t want to. You could leave and see her whenever you want. You could leave me, for that matter.”

“I could?”

Ganon sighs and pecks another kiss on him.

“Of course. I don’t own you, Link. And even if you lived here, I still wouldn’t. I’d want you to be comfortable, especially if you felt guilty over never developing feelings for me.”

Link whines and shoves his cheek against Ganon’s, ignoring the scratch of facial hair.

“Oh sir, please don’t sound so sad. I, um… I do care for you. I’m just… afraid of that.” Link scoots away to give Ganon his full attention, to make eye contact and assure Ganon that he’s taking this seriously. “People have only ever hurt us. Um, Zelda and me. You haven’t, at least not… You haven’t hurt me. You wouldn’t.” Link bites his lip while Ganon watches him, breath stirring up some of Link’s hair that’s strewn about on the pillow. “I think about you all… all the time, sir. I worry about you. When we’re not together, I always hope that you’re safe. Safe and well. I’m not, um, not sure what love feels like. Is it like that?”

Ganon smiles softly while petting the back of Link’s hand with his thumb. They’re different in almost every way, size of their bodies included. Ganon’s hand dwarfs his. And even though their fingers are laced together, Ganon has the dexterity to draw his thumb up and down the bones in the back of Link’s hand. Link wishes he could return the intimate caress, but his hand is like a child’s placed in an adult’s. So instead, Link wiggles his fingers in the valleys between Ganon’s knuckles and squeezes as hard as he can. Admitting to the Gerudo that he thinks about him had come out so fast Link didn’t have time to edit himself. He does think about Ganon most of the time. Besides the preparation thoughts for when Link thought they’d eventually have sex, Link often wonders about Ganon’s life. Does he have a family? Do they know where he is? Does Ganon have sons and daughters scattered across the world? When he’s doing business in an underground, is he ever scared? Link knows Ganon has killed people, recently even. Do those deaths weigh on him? Ganon is both a mythical figure to him and a real person. Link knows he’s real because they touch and kiss, and he watches Ganon pick onions out of food he orders at restaurants, because the cooks never remember his request… Link draws in a deep breath, nearly startling Ganon with how violent it is.

“I want to love you,” Link admits while tugging their hands to his heart. “But I.. I don’t know how. How do I do that?”

Link’s heart beats like it’s about to explode, but Ganon is all soft smiles, slow breaths. Link absorbs that calm and stops himself from hyperventilating. There’s so much inside him now where before there’d only been fear and loneliness. Where had all this come from? Link has never felt so deeply in all his life. Bottling it won’t work, and shoving it all behind a door like his painful memories won’t do either. Link’s breaths are calmer between them, but loud as they curl against Ganon’s smiling lips. Ganon huffs out his nose, an amused sort of thing, and returns to nuzzling Link’s face. The close contact and the constant grip on his hand help drain more built up tension in Link. How Ganon manages to drain it all without speaking, Link doesn’t know.

“It takes time, Link. I know I love you because I want to protect you and make you happy. I don’t give most people the time of day, let alone that. The sight of you doesn’t make me roll my eyes, and the sound of your voice doesn’t make me want to strangle you. As crude as that may seem, that’s how I am.”

A smile curls onto Link’s face at Ganon’s blunt attitude.

“I know, sir. I expect it from you.”

Ganon hums and rocks the bed as he sits up. He tugs Link up with him, refusing to release his hand.

“It takes time,” he repeats while coaxing Link to stand and leading him to the joined bathroom, to the shower. “And I won’t pressure you. I very much want you to live with me, to take advantage of the resources I have to better yourself and your life. And if you never love me, well…”

Ganon pulls him close once they’re naked and standing under the shower, wet hair clinging to their backs. Link steadies himself on Ganon’s chest and makes a point of keeping his head up. There will be a time in the future for him to see Ganon in all his naked glory. Now is not that time. Now is the time for Ganon to encourage him up on his toes to share a kiss. Link’s fingers slip while hanging on to Ganon’s shoulders. But Ganon has him firmly around the waist. He’s not going anywhere. For a few seconds, Link entertains the rosy image of Ganon picking him up and plastering him to the tile wall behind him. Link would of course wrap his legs around Ganon, welcoming the Gerudo to rut between his thighs and find the pleasure Link couldn’t give him before. That’s not something Link is capable of yet. But he wants that, wants so much more with Ganon.

“Don’t say that,” Link whispers out of breath when Ganon releases his lips. “Please sir, don’t say ‘never.’ You said it takes time. Please give me that time to figure this out. I want to so badly.”

“I’ll give you all the time you need, Link.” Ganon kisses the top of his head. “I won’t pressure you. Please just know that I love you and just want you to be happy, no matter what.”

Link clings to him and nods, tensing up under a fresh wave of emotions. Ganon mistakes Link’s trembling back for discomfort and pulls the apart to look at him.

“Can I say that? Can I tell you that I love you? I won’t if—”

“Yes,” Link murmurs barely above a whisper while staring at Ganon’s chest. He directs his gaze up and through the steam around them to find golden eyes watching his every move. “I like that, um… hearing you say it. I like it.”

Ganon sighs in his ear while holding him close. With an arm still slung around Link’s waist, Ganon pulls them close until nothing separates their skin. Link’s fingers claw into Ganon’s back as he holds on, and Link shivers under the heavy palm that pets his wet hair. He wants this with Ganon, too, not just the messy stuff. He’d missed hugging Zelda when they first came to Yuga, too terrified to touch her in case he threw them out. So he’d learned to ignore the desire that would seek to crush him, the desire for someone to hold him and touch him gently. Even now, there’s a bubble between him and Zelda, and he doesn’t know how to pop it. She’s untouchable to all, even him now. But maybe she wants it that way, like she wants him to be with Ganon and have the opportunities and love he would have given her. Link shivers under Ganon’s hands and rubs his cheek into wet skin, soaked body hair. He wants this for Zelda, he wants to love Ganon because she can’t. But he also wants it for himself—wants something for himself for the first time in a long time.


End file.
